


Neither Wine Nor Dine

by brightgolden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bareback Sex, Blow Jobs, Business Owner Harry Styles, Christmas, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Financial Domination, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Pets, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Subspace, Temperature Play, YouTuber Louis Tomlinson, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightgolden/pseuds/brightgolden
Summary: With Louis’ fringe taking up half of his forehead and eyes crinkling at the side with how wide he grins just by looking at their Christmas tree, he looked so much like the 19 year old boy Harry met in the living room of his shared two-bedroom apartment years ago.It's too bad that Harry doesn't get to see it often.ORWhere Harry is too busy travelling the world and Louis is home during Christmas.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest 2020





	Neither Wine Nor Dine

**Author's Note:**

> This takes a village and more to complete and apparently more than a hundred words of encouragement too. 
> 
> Thanks to [Jess](https://oopsandhiforever.tumblr.com/) for seeing the messy first draft and [Zanni](https://zanniscaramouche.tumblr.com/) for every help since the start (including believing in the title way before I do) and thank you for sticking with me for months. I appreciate you both more than you know!
> 
> Thank you to [Ai](https://brickredtoe.tumblr.com/) who translated my fic to a gorgeous artwork. See the tumblr post [here](https://brightgolden.tumblr.com/post/637685151723356160/neither-wine-nor-dine/)!
> 
> Thank you to [Chloe](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/) for hosting this fest and to read the other fabulous fics in the fest, please [click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1dchristmasfest2020)
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any tags.

Harry groans after reading the email his service manager sent him. Apparently, there is another incoming cargo shipment for New Years and their new warehouse currently sits empty. He should be home by his boyfriend’s birthday and Christmas Eve, but that isn’t going to happen with how the logistics currently are. He needs to extend his stay. He shoots a reply to the manager, saying he will be staying in Seattle until the new warehouse is ready to use.

As he gets ready to leave the hotel room for another meeting, he texts his boyfriend telling him the current news. He grows impatient after ten minutes of no reply, flicking his eyes every time the number on his screen changes. Given, the text isn’t even read yet but he needs to know Louis will be okay with it. 

His hand hovers over the contact for a while, thinking this will be his first year skipping out on Louis’ birthday since they started dating three years ago. God, they didn’t even celebrate his birthday together this year. Harry had a conference he couldn’t miss out on, and after that it was a blur of more work and business trips while Louis was busy with more launches. 

“Hi,” his boyfriend’s usual high voice sounds thick and sluggish once the line connects. 

Harry immediately feels like a jackass and chastises himself for not checking the time difference. Looking at the watch his boyfriend got him for his birthday last year, he realizes it is five minutes to four in Seattle which means it is almost midnight in London. 

“Hey, baby. I’m sorry to disturb you. Were you sleeping?” He sounds as apologetic as he could but knowing his boyfriend, he probably couldn’t pick out the difference. 

“Yeah. Blue has a playdate with Skittle at eight. Why are you calling me at midnight?” His boyfriend’s voice is clearer now, probably doesn’t feel as groggy as he was moments ago. “Is something wrong?” 

The car stops in front of the building his meeting should take place in and he steps out of the car as his driver opens the door for him. 

“Something came up with warehousing, I probably won’t be back for your birthday.” 

“Oh.” 

The word his boyfriend utters sounds so dejected and Harry closes his eyes, feeling like a complete asshole for the sixth time in a day. 

“Do you think you could make it on Christmas Day though? We are supposed to go to Liam and Zayn’s party.”

Harry smiles at the familiar bob cut blonde hair of his lawyer, Luciana, waiting for him in the lobby. He gestures to the phone at his ear and she nods, leading the way to go to her office. It is completely unnecessary, not like he isn’t familiar with every single corner of this building especially when he owns it, but she insisted on waiting for him every single time they are supposed to meet. 

“I will try but I can’t promise, baby. I don’t think it can be settled within three days. You should go for both of us though, they would be ecstatic to have you there.”

Louis makes a noncommittal sound and Harry hates how he can’t see his face to make out his decision, especially when his word doesn’t provide any help either, “Well, I’ll think about it.”

Luciana gestures toward the cream leather sofa for him to take a seat and he does. She walks to her table then, picking out some documents that she needs him to go through. 

“Sure, baby. I’m in Lucy’s office now, I’ll talk to you later yeah? Good night, baby. I love you,” 

To nobody’s surprise, Louis’ reply is as sweet as ever, “I love you too. Take care, Haz.”

“Won’t make it to London for Lou’s birthday?” Luciana takes a seat in front of him, crossing her legs before opening the white folder. 

Harry mutters a quiet no and squints his eyes when Luciana shakes her head. 

“He was talking about you in last week’s vlog,” she supplies while looking at Harry’s confused expression. “He’s excited waiting for you to come back.”

Harry connects the dots and he raises his eyebrows. “You watched his videos?” It is inexplicably hard to imagine Luciana watching Louis’ videos, especially when the two have never met except for a glimpse of each other in the background while Harry was on FaceTime. 

“He’s the reason I picked up pottery as a hobby, it’s relaxing and helps you unwind. You should try.” Luciana rolls her eyes at his furrowed eyebrows. “And, he’s cuter than you.” 

Harry chuckles hearing her compliment, not offended given his own infatuation with Louis. If she thinks Louis is cute on the screen, she has no idea what those blue eyes look like in reality.

🎄

Harry has everything planned, from sending Louis’ favourite flowers, daffodils, that will be delivered at his doorstep in the morning for his birthday, to a new set of acrylic paints for his pottery after coming back from Liam and Zayn’s Christmas party, hopefully, in the night. The last time Harry asked, Louis still hadn’t given him a definitive answer, sticking to ‘thinking about it’. Louis picked up the pottery hobby six months ago after hanging out with his ex-colleague, Sam, and ever since then he’s had an ever-growing paint collection. The one Harry bought was the recent release and he hopes to God nobody has sent it yet to Louis.

He wishes Louis ‘happy birthday’ at midnight, setting an alarm in the afternoon despite being in a meeting to ensure he sends it for Louis’ time zone. He doesn’t need to feel like a twat boyfriend for the hundredth time in a short span of three days. Louis replies with a ‘thank you’ and his usual heart emoji which makes Harry smile. Louis texts him again for the flowers and the new paint set, promising he’ll use them for his next project. 

The next day, Harry doesn’t hear a peep from Louis. Assumably Louis goes to their friends’ party as Harry’s text goes unnoticed. That is the only explanation that makes sense. 

Liam and Zayn were his best friends during university and the three of them lived together briefly after graduating. From there, Harry was introduced to Louis when he and Zayn attended the same cabin crew training. Now, three years later, Liam and Zayn are married and Louis has moved in with him. 

Alone as he is in Seattle, Luciana takes pity on him and invites him to her family’s Christmas dinner, despite Harry declining repeatedly. He gives in when Luciana says her siblings would like to meet Louis’ boyfriend. Apparently, the whole clan watches Louis’ videos and there’s nothing better than to spend his Christmas night talking about his boy and Blue. 

Even being on the other side of the world, Louis manages to bring Harry a whole family to make up for his lonely Christmas. The dinner is loud and Luciana’s siblings are exactly like how Harry imagines, affectionate and just the perfect amount of chatty. It reminds him of Louis and his usual chatter about his day. 

They bid goodbye with them gushing about how lucky Harry is and he couldn’t agree more. 

Lying in the bed of the hotel, he scrolls through Zayn’s Instagram to catch a story or picture of Louis, only to find none. Harry wastes two good hours checking and refreshing the page before Zayn posts a picture of all their friends. He spots Sam’s brunette hair easily among the group of nameless models and influencers that tend to make up Louis and Zayn’s usual group of friends, some of their university friends and others probably from Liam’s work.

Their party is always a big affair. He and Louis have never missed it since the first time Liam and Zayn hosted. Well, except this year. 

Harry clicks his phone off after refreshing the feed more than a dozen times. There’s no Louis in the picture, not even a glimpse or his backside. He’s nowhere to be seen.

Looking at the clock on his phone screen, it’s already past ten, which means it’s already six in the morning in London. Louis won’t wake up for the next several hours and Harry is restless with the possibility of Louis spending his birthday and Christmas alone. 

_H:_

_Babe, did you go to the party? I couldn’t find your picture._

Harry waits another hour for Louis to reply but it is pointless. He fires another. 

_H:_

_Can you call me once you are awake? I need to talk to you._

🎄

The shrill ring of his phone on the bedside table is an unpleasant way to wake, but Harry reaches for it instantly when his brain registers the ring tone for Louis. 

“Baby?” Harry asks once he places the phone at his ear. He sits up in the bed, leaning against the headboard and switching on the bedside table lamp. 

“Yeah, wait... I need to feed Blue. He’s hungry,” Louis’ breathless, like he was doing something strenuous before he called Harry and Blue’s meows are heard in the background. 

Moments later there’s the sound of Blue’s food bowl being placed on the floor before Louis’ voice comes in. “Sorry, he woke up ages ago but I didn’t feed him so he’s cranky.” 

“I thought I asked you to call me once you were awake,” Harry’s voice is hoarse from sleep and even then, the anger still laces his tone, remnants from last night’s frustration. “You don’t sound like you just woke up.”

Harry sighs when Louis doesn’t say anything. It’s quiet for several minutes and he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself before speaking again. This time, more gentle. 

“Talk to me babe, what were you doing yesterday and why didn't you call me first thing in the morning?” The next thing he knows, Louis is stifling his cry despite Harry’s softer voice. “I won’t be mad, I just want to know, baby.” 

Harry curses himself, frustration building up for making his boyfriend cry. Louis spent his birthday and Christmas alone, and Harry just makes him cry. Great.

“I spent the day in with Blue. I spent the morning making a new bowl for him - it has his name stamped and then I was too tired to go to the party,” Louis’ voice wavers at the end.

“And this morning?” Harry prompts. 

“I woke up late and I was rushing to get ready. That’s why I’m calling you now while waiting for Sam.” Sam, Tom and Luke as it goes unsaid. The usual clique Louis hangs with, his friends from when he worked as cabin crew. The usual clique Harry habitually steers away every Christmas.

Other than the gift exchange, Louis’ favourite Christmas activity has got to be Boxing Day. He usually spends the whole day shopping with his friends and despite this being the holiday season, Harry gives him space instead of tagging along. Not like he could fit in seamlessly with the group anyway, he always stands out like a sore thumb and spending his whole day with them is the last thing he has in mind for Christmas. 

“Okay, baby. I’m not mad, okay? I love you so much, I’m worried when I can't see you in Zayn’s pictures. As long as you’re happy, then I’m the same.”

“I’m fine, Blue is here to keep me company.” There’s no hint of tears in Louis’ voice anymore and Harry sags in relief. 

“Baby, just use the card for anything, okay? There’s no limit for today, spoil yourself rotten.” Harry imagines Louis’ blush hearing his words. 

The timid answer of confirmation and ‘I love you’ are his answer enough, knowing Louis’ cheeks tinted in pink when Harry says he doesn’t have a spending limit. 

Louis earns more than enough money for his own expenses now, but it wasn’t like that before. One day, he spent more than two thousand pounds on a shopping trip, spending his income for the month all in one go. Way too many bags for one day, it was piling half of their living room when Harry came back from work. Harry had no problem with how much Louis spent until he had no money left for the next three weeks.

It all changed then. Harry decided to open a joint bank account where he could keep track of Louis’ earnings and spending. He gives Louis a budget every time he goes out for his shopping trips. The control isn’t difficult in any way, Louis is always honest and straightforward with what he wants, so Harry doesn’t need to worry about him spending too much. It works out for them and judging by how pliant Louis usually is after coming back home, it seems like he enjoys it more than Harry. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Harry checks his phone plugged in on the bedside table. There’s no text from his bank regarding Louis’ purchase, not even one. His shoulder tenses immediately, thoughts landing on Louis changing his mind and bailing on his friends after their call. Harry texts Louis and makes up his mind to call if he doesn’t get a response within half an hour. He’s being overbearing and _fuck it_ because he’s too far away to make sure Louis is okay.

_H:_

_Baby, did you go shopping? What did you get?_

The reply comes within minutes as he dries his hair. The reply is a picture of Luke picking out Adidas sneakers beside Louis and Harry can see Sam and Tom on an opposite settee. The next text is a sentence. 

_L:_

_Why? Do you need anything?_

Given, his boyfriend probably didn’t buy anything yet. They just went to Selfridges less than two weeks ago to shop for Christmas presents for their family and friends and Harry had gotten Louis the new limited-edition Adidas sneakers made in Japan. Ever since taking sponsors on Instagram, their spare room is full of all the items Louis gets, another reason Louis doesn’t have anything to buy, especially when he gets first dibs on the brand’s new collection. 

Louis is always good for him. There’s no way he has another bank account without telling Harry. He replies to Louis' text saying he doesn’t need anything and tells Louis to have fun with his friends. He debates between sending the last sentence or not but the memory of Louis on all fours to please Harry after their last shopping trip drives him to. 

_H:_

_Nah, I’m good. Have fun with your friends. I love you. Be Daddy’s good boy, yeah?_

🎄

Harry shakes off the droplets of rainwater on his shoulder that got through even with an umbrella. The rain splashes are crazy despite the short distance he walks from his parked car to the front door. Slotting the key in the door as slow as he can, he unlocks the white mahogany door. The original door is a rich dark brown colour, but ever since his boyfriend moved in, Louis’ changed the initial deco. Louis redecorated the whole house so that it doesn’t resemble anything the real estate agent provided Harry three years ago. 

Stepping into the vast living room, his forehead furrows realizing the absence of their giant Christmas tree. The pine usually takes up the huge space in front of the sliding door overseeing their lit backyard. The lack of evergreen looks even more obvious with the lack of his boyfriend’s handmade clay vase there. Louis had decorated their house in November, changing the usual decoration of neutral nude tones to something more festive; sparkly red and green. Talking about those, none of those colours could be spotted in the area. It looks as per usual, pre-December.

Harry pushes the doorknob of their bedroom door, smiling when he catches the whiff of the familiar sweet scent of rose and aniseed from the lighted Diptyque candle on the window sill. He spots two more after the first one, placed meticulously with the same distance from one to another. This is what he imagines coming back home on Christmas feels like. 

Blue opens his eyes upon hearing his footsteps, stretching his front legs before plopping back down on the bundle on the bed. Harry steps closer to the bed, eyeing the bundle on the bed that is his favourite person. Louis looks sleep soft with chestnut hair splayed on the pillow and Harry makes out his grey jumper that Louis wears to sleep underneath the fluffy blanket. He reaches out and strokes Louis’ hair, just as soft as the last time he touched it a week ago. 

As if marking Louis as his own, Blue moves from leaning on the blanket of Louis’ body to his head, where Harry touched his hair moments ago. The cat curls up on the pillow Louis is lying on, and in sleep Louis extends his hand blindly to pat Blue’s grey fur. Content with his favourite human’s attention and skin to skin contact, the cat closes his eyes. 

God, that cat hates Harry’s guts so much despite being the one who adopted him. He should have stuck with the cream colour female cat two years ago. This is all Gemma’s fault, she’s the one who said male cats were more affectionate, and being the fool he was, Harry adopted a male cat. Blue is anything but affectionate towards him. The first time the cat landed his eyes on Louis, it was game over for Harry. It’s all Louis since then. 

Harry takes a shower in the bathroom down the hall, trying not to disturb Louis. Poor boy must be tired after a whole day of Boxing Day shopping. Harry slides into the pyjamas Louis gave him last year for Christmas before climbing in under the cover, bending down and pecking a kiss on Louis’ lips not covered by Blue’s warm body. He falls asleep with his hand curled around Louis’ waist and Blue sleeping between both of them. 

🎄

Harry wakes up Louis with a warm mouth around his cock. Louis could sleep through anything, Harry fucking him from behind or blowing him, but he will wake up when about to come. Harry stops sucking when the bright blue eyes he misses open despite being bleary. The arch of Louis’ arse is indication enough he’s about to come. So Harry does the next thing Louis likes. 

Peeking out from the cover and kisses Louis’ lips hard, Harry’s hand prying Louis’ lips open by pushing his thumb in his mouth. Dutifully, Louis opens his mouth and Harry spits the precome from sucking his cock into his mouth. Louis moans, tasting himself and trying to chase Harry for another kiss, but Harry cages him down by putting his weight on Louis' lithe body, careful not to touch his leaking cock. 

“Daddy,” Louis’ voice is breathless, eyes turning cloudy like they do every time they play. 

“Yes, baby?” Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ cock and Louis instantly bucks into his hold. 

Harry grins. Louis’ reaction is always the same, overly sensitive after not being touched for a week. His rule for Louis before leaving is simple, no coming and no touching unless told to. The instruction leaves Louis a begging mess every time Harry comes back. 

“I want to come.” 

Harry tuts and Louis’ face turns horrid, realizing his mistake. 

He almost cries when he pleads again, “I’m sorry, Daddy. It’s been so long, I- Please, may I come?” 

Harry twists his hand, thumb brushing the slit of Louis’ cock. Louis hisses when Harry pushes harder than he should, blunt nail pressing into the red member. A hint of pain is what Louis holds onto, especially when he’s so pent-up, and Harry doesn’t make it easier with how slow his hand is moving. 

Louis bites his lips hard, teeth making his pink lips turn white, and he fists both of his hands on the sheet, crumpling it. From experience, Harry knows Louis is trying hard not to beg him to make it faster. Trying to not be greedy and just take what his Daddy wants to give him. 

Sometimes they play hard. When Harry has this thing where his life feels like it’s spiraling out of control with so many problems at work or when Louis feels tired of doing everything all at once or when his creative juice stops flowing. They play through the weekend, Harry keeping Louis on edge the entire time and being stern with everything the boy does. Those routines bleed through their daily life, where Louis tries not to be greedy and ask for more than what Harry is willing to give him. Avoiding the repercussion of trying to get _more_. 

Louis doesn’t know Harry would give him just about anything right now if he asked. If Louis opened those plush lips and asked him to go faster, he would. He kisses Louis slowly and it’s filthy with thin strings of spit between them, and when he breaks their kiss Louis looks completely fucked out and he hasn’t even come yet. 

“I need you to come in the next two minutes, baby. If you don’t, then you don’t get to come for the rest of the day,” Harry whispers close to his ear before pushing two of his fingers into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis whimpers with the possibility of an extra day having his come staved off and he sucks on the fingers earnestly, coating them with spit and letting it dribble down his chin. Louis looks obscene with how he tries to fuck himself on Harry’s finger, bobbing his head up and down eagerly. Desperate with the only thing he can control now, trying to give himself _more_ so he can come within two minutes. 

While his hand is still stroking Louis’ cock excruciatingly slowly, Harry adds another finger to his mouth and thrusts his three fingers deeper to the back of his throat, taking the control back and choking Louis on it. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and seconds later Harry’s hand is coated with thick ribbons of come. Louis’ moans lodge against the heavy weight of Harry’s fingers on his tongue. 

Harry slides his wet fingers out of Louis’ mouth, wiping the spit on Louis' chiseled cheek and beaming at how messy Louis looks, all just from one orgasm. 

“Good boy, baby. Such a good boy.” Harry holds up his dirty hand to Louis’ face and chuckles when Louis voluntarily licks it clean. Both of his hands clutch onto Harry’s wrist as if Harry will take it away from him. Harry really missed being home. 

While Louis is taking a bath, Harry meanders around the kitchen to search for ingredients he needs to make pancakes. Leaving Louis to live alone for a week is never a good idea, he literally lives off takeaways. Harry shakes his head when he opens the fridge, there isn’t anything in it except a carton of beers and three different boxes of milk that have been opened. Harry uses almond milk in the morning and the light one in the night while Louis always prefers the full milk. 

Despite endless space on the shelves, Harry spots two brand new almond kinds of milk that weren't there a week ago. He smiles fondly at the memory of Louis grunting and complaining when Harry put two different milks in their shopping cart the first time they went out for grocery shopping. 

Harry uses the last two eggs for the batter while making mental notes of the things he needs to buy later. 

Setting up the kitchen table with their breakfast, his brows knit when he notices the barren table. It was three days at most and Louis always manages to make daffodils last to five, only throwing them out after the seventh when the bloom completely wilts and turns dark in colour. But there are no yellow blooms in sight right now, whether in the living room or the balcony or the den. 

Pushing open the door of Louis’ studio, Harry’ hoping he’ll spot the yellow daffodils but instead he’s greeted with numerous paper bags from Selfridges and Adidas. After their text in the early morning of Boxing Day, Harry didn’t ask Louis about what he bought, thinking Louis didn’t buy anything since there wasn’t any text from the bank. It doesn’t make sense that Louis has another bank account and it doesn’t make sense for Louis to be paying for all of this without using Harry’s card either. _Fuck._

“Haz? What are you doing in my studio?” Louis asks with his hand on the door handle, head peeking inside the room. 

“What’s all this, Lou? I thought you didn’t get anything?” Harry purses his lips and folds his arms against his chest, voice higher than usual. 

“It’s Boxing Day, in what world would I not buy a thing?” Louis snorts and rolls his eyes when Harry still doesn’t budge from the middle of the room. “Selfridges paid me by gift cards. That’s why I didn’t use your card.” Louis answers easily, way too connected with Harry’s mind without him asking for it. 

The tension leaves Harry’s shoulders after hearing Louis’ answers, and his chest stops tightening instantly. _How could he doubt Louis after all these years? Really?_ He walks to Louis, kissing his forehead while wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. 

“Did I sound like a jackass?”

Louis nods, amused when Harry pouts. 

“In case you’re wondering, Adidas gave me gift cards too,” he chides fondly, cackling when Harry protrudes his bottom lip further.

“I’m sorry,” his voice muffles against Louis’ hoodie where he buries his face in. It is crazy how after three years of being together, he’s still too attached to everything Louis does. 

“Feed me, Styles, and I’ll try my best to see it.” 

Harry bends down to pick his boyfriend up and carry him bridal style and Louis’ face turns red with how much he laughs when Harry accidentally bumps them into his new paint trolley.

🎄 

Raking his mind, Harry found himself wondering about their humongous Christmas tree. He noticed the absence at first, but after being swamped with online meetings and teleconferences, he didn’t ask Louis about it. The background of his service manager’s house that’s still surrounded by conifers makes his mind linger on theirs. 

Harry isn’t a big fan of Christmas decorations, especially when they always celebrate at Zayn and Liam’s house. Louis always has the free reign to decorate their house according to his preferences and he usually utilizes the chance, filming it every year without fail for his subscribers. This year though, apparently Louis’ Christmas mood plummeted since there aren't any Christmas ornaments left. Not even one.

After bidding goodbye to his service manager and Luciana, Harry shuts his laptop and strides out of his home office. The house is big enough to accommodate separate working space for him and Louis, his boyfriend clearly needs more room than him for his filming equipment and pottery stuff so Harry takes the smaller room for his office. He barely uses it anyway, opting to go to his office on normal working days. 

He finds Louis curled up on a couch with Blue watching a Christmas movie, the cat sleeping soundly in the crook of Louis’ elbow. They both look so cozy with Louis covering himself with a knitted blanket. 

“You want a cuppa?” Harry asks as his hand touches Louis’ exposed ankle jutting out of the blanket. 

“Nah, just had some. Thank you, though,” Louis answers with his focus unshifted from the telly screen. 

Harry takes a seat at the end of the couch, slipping himself under the blanket and placing both of Louis’ feet in his lap. Despite his gaze focused on the movie, Louis shifts his feet so that it brushes against Harry’s soft dick. He glances to Harry once, eyes gleaming with mirth before rubbing the sole of his feet against Harry’s crotch again, coaxing his dick to full length. 

“Lou,” Harry half-whispers, his prick is hardening in his sweatpants. “Blue’s sleeping.” 

Harry places his hand on Louis’ ankle but he doesn’t stop his boyfriend’s teasing, not when his cock starts twitching imagining Louis on his knees, mouth full of his dick. 

“He’s been sleeping for hours. We can move to the bedroom, he won’t mind.” Louis answers easily as if his feet aren’t resting against Harry’s now hard cock. He strokes the cat’s fur absentmindedly while batting his eyelashes at Harry. 

Harry grunts when Louis presses his big toe to his cock’s head, whining, “I’m hungry.” 

There isn’t a thing that Harry can do when Louis is making that voice and that face. His boyfriend is so fucking insatiable even though his dirty joke is ridiculous.

Harry stands up and reaches out to Louis who is still lying on the couch. Louis giggles as he glances at Harry's obvious tent in his sweatpants. Moving carefully so he doesn’t spook Blue, he places the cat on the blanket and almost jumps with Harry’s abrasive touch on his jaw. 

“Let’s put that big mouth to use for something good.”

Harry shuts the door behind him, eyeing Louis who stands in the middle of the bedroom.

“Strip and on your knees, baby,” Harry says as he sheds his sweatpants. He leaves on his shirt, knowing Louis likes the power play. He’s on his knees and naked while Harry towers over him still clothed. 

The wooden floor is cold and hard on a usual day but Louis has switched on the heater for the entire house, warming the floor, and Harry decides that it’s enough for him. He would take pity if it was too cold, probably give Louis a pillow for his knees, but a warm and hard floor is sufficient for now. 

Harry grabs a fistful of Louis’ hair and nudges his head to look upward. “Make it hard?” 

Louis nodded, giving Harry his full permission to use him. Some days their sex is nothing but vanilla, soft and slow and full of love. On certain days though, it’s nothing but wrecking Louis, using him completely to Harry’s whim. Louis doesn’t even get to come sometimes and Harry smirks, eyeing Louis’ flushed red cock already hard. 

“You probably won’t get to come today, baby.” 

Louis whines, hands clutching to Harry’s thigh but he doesn’t utter a word. 

“Let me decide that, yeah?” Harry releases the tight grip on Louis’ hair, amused at the soft hair that is so easy to be tousled. “Just be a good boy for me now.”

The effect of his words is instant on Louis, his boy immediately pliant on his legs and wrapping his hands to his back. That is an unspoken agreement between them, where Louis instantly decides to give Harry complete control over everything when he’s on his knees. 

“Open,” Harry instructs and Louis opens his mouth, never inching further to take Harry’s hard cock on his own. 

Harry caresses his cheek and thumbs his bottom lip that’s wide open, ready to be used. Harry bends down, mouth inches from Louis’ lips and he spits into it. Louis makes a high whine at the back of his throat, unable to make a coherent sound, but the desperation in his eyes is obvious as he’s unable to close his mouth.

Harry takes his hard shaft in his hand, giving it a few upward strokes before feeding it to Louis. It’s only half of his length, barely reaching the back of his throat, and Louis’ lips already look obscene with the bulge of Harry’s hard cock. Harry thumbs his bottom lip again, smeared with precome and spit this time. Louis doesn’t suck because Harry didn’t give his permission yet, eyes focused on Harry as if he is his entire world. 

“Suck.” 

The slow suckles start then, Louis bobs his head up and down on Harry’s dick several times. He slobbers has spit running down his chest in a glistening mess, eyes looking to Harry asking for silent permission. Harry nods and Louis inches forward, taking more of his cock. He makes a choked sound when Harry’s cock grazes the back of his throat but never stops until the seam of his mouth is against Harry’s balls. 

Pulling Louis off his cock, drool drips from his boyfriend’s mouth. Thin drool connects him to Harry’s cock. Harry thrusts his dick into the welcoming heat again, taking control by placing his hand on Louis’ head, pushing his head up and down. He alternates with shallow thrusts and deeper ones, groaning when Louis gags on his cock and creates vibrations on his dick, tears brimming Louis’ blue eyes. 

Harry’s hand trails down to Louis’ nipple, brushing it softly and Louis closes his eyes when Harry’s cold ring presses against his hard nub. Eyes startle open when Harry pinches the sensitive nipple and Harry just _fucking_ _loves_ the vibration to his cock. 

“You look so good like this, baby. On your knees and stuffed full with my cock.” He pulls the abused nub hard and Louis chokes on his dick, tears flowing freely now but he never unlaces his hands at his back. Always so trusting. Harry’s thrust becomes frantic and he moans with how Louis’ gag reflex starts to loosen up until he easily thrusts his whole dick in. Louis sucks like he’s hungry for it and makes loud gulping noises, mouth hollow and never losing rhythm despite his red eyes. 

“I need you to swallow it all, baby,” Harry grunts out as his thrust becomes more shallow, the familiar feeling bubbling in his stomach. He comes hard while enveloped by Louis’ warm mouth, Louis’ Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows the come. 

“Good boy. You make me feel so good, baby. Thank you,” Harry coos and Louis preens under the praise, smiling widely and nudging his face to Harry’s hand. “You want to come?” Harry asks as he wipes the tears from Louis’ eyes. 

Louis’ hard cock curves to his soft belly, purple-red as it strains to come. 

“Only if you think I deserve it, Daddy,” Louis’ voice is wrecked, hoarse the only way a fat cock can make him. By the way he melts under Harry’s hand, Harry knows he’s thinking the same too. 

He wants to make Louis come because his boy deserves it, storing the edging ideas he has for another session. Harry perches at the edge of their bed, beckoning for Louis to come and like a good boy he is, he crawls on the floor instead of walking because Harry never gives him permission to do so. 

“Hands wherever you want it, baby.” 

Harry almost rolls his eyes to himself, probably shouldn’t let the instruction be too vague when Louis’ hand comes up to rest on his lap, inches from his hard cock. Well, as long as it doesn’t cover his dick. 

Harry places his feet on Louis’ lap and Louis looks up, eyes questioning. Harry shrugs, almost as if reminding Louis that he’s the one who said to make it hard. 

“Eyes on your small cock, baby,” Louis’ cheeks flush pink with Harry’s words. His cock isn’t even small, it’s a bit shorter than Harry’s but definitely thicker. It’s just for the scene, showing who holds the power as Louis likes to be reminded. The humiliation is another thing they both agreed on. Louis ashamedly told him during their first year, unknowing that Harry liked it too. 

“This is what you get for teasing me earlier,” he brushes his big toe to Louis' shaft and the boy buckles against the touch. 

Such a huge reaction for something as small as touching. The hands on Louis’ lap quiver, knuckles popping and his tan thighs turn white with how tight he grips it. Harry changes his mind in an instant, he likes that Louis places them in front, Harry can see how hard his boy is trying to be good for him and just accept it. 

Harry presses the sole of his feet to Louis’ cockhead, the precome making his feet wet and Louis closes his eyes, breath quickening and he whines loudly. Harry runs his feet to the bulbous head several times, enjoying Louis shivering under his touch. 

“Maybe next time you won’t do it with Blue so close by. He already hates me so much for making you cry, but how can I not when you’re such a slut for my cock, baby?” Harry rubs Louis’ slit and the boy ruts up against him. Harry tuts, displeased. 

“See? Such a needy slut, I was so ready to give it to you, to help you, but you just have to think with your small cock, moving when I didn’t tell you to.” Harry moves his feet away from Louis’ leaking cock and Louis babbles a bunch of pleas, like it can make Harry change his mind. 

Fondling Louis’ forgotten balls gently with his left foot, Harry scrutinizes the effect it has on Louis. The boy stops saying please and moans instead when his cock brushes against Harry’s feet. Harry then presses the sole hard, squishing his balls and Louis screams, tears collecting in his eyes. He doesn’t move to get away from the punishment, still on the floor and Harry grins. Louis clearly learned his lesson. 

“Do you think you’ll be a greedy slut again?” 

“No Daddy, I won’t. I’m sorry Daddy,” Louis answers with his eyes trained on his hard cock and abused balls, just like Harry asks him to. 

“Will you let your tiny useless cock make a decision for you again?”

“No Daddy. I promise I won’t do it again,” Louis almost sobs, voice smaller than before and his chest heaving rapidly.

Harry eases the pressure and Louis’ body immediately unclenches. 

“Rut up, baby. I won’t help you anymore. You can come anytime,” Harry gives his permission for Louis to move and his boy does so promptly. 

Harry leans back, moving his hand to the back to support his weight to watch Louis rub against his leg. He’s fucking himself against Harry’s leg, making a mess with his precome and balls glistening wet from humping. 

“Look at you, rutting like a bitch in need.” 

Louis’ face reddens but he keeps on rutting, desperate for his release. Louis comes shouting and the boy shudders with his release, thick come splattering up to his chest and Harry’s knees. Harry moves from his relaxed stance, seeing how lax Louis’ body is after coming. 

“Good boy, such a perfect boy for me. I’m so proud of you,” he picks Louis up so that the boy can rest on the bed, his knees must be stiff from being on the floor. 

Brushing the sweaty fringe from his forehead, Harry asks softly, “Are you floaty, baby?” 

Louis is leaning against his chest and he shakes his head. “Not quite, but it’s good though. Thank you.” 

Louis juts his lips out and Harry dips forward, kissing his boyfriend gently especially with how swollen they‘ve become after being fucked by his cock. 

“Don’t thank me silly. You’re the one who’s perfect,” 

“I know,” Louis quips and Harry throws him to the side, straddling him. 

Louis’ blue eyes widen and Harry chuckles with how the previous sassy persona has gone from Louis with their new position. Harry creeps his hand up to Louis’ waist, holding his boyfriend down. He bends down and kisses Louis again, a peck this time. 

“Hey, I keep on forgetting to ask you this. Where’s our Christmas tree? You usually won’t get rid of it until new year.”

If Harry didn’t know Louis as well as he does, he would have missed the two second tense of Louis’ shoulder. It’s so brief that Harry has to tell his mind he isn’t imagining it when Louis clears his throat. 

“It lost its scent already and it was just a matter of hours until the needles dropped and made a mess.” 

“You could at least wait for me to get rid of it, I hadn’t seen it for Christmas.” Harry pouts.

Louis rolls his eyes. “It’s the same when you left, I didn’t add anything else. Stop pouting. There’s always next year.” 

“You’re so mean,” Harry whines, sitting on Louis’ thigh and settling his whole weight on him. He crosses his arms to show his dissatisfaction. It’s crazy how much their dynamic changes when they aren’t fucking, but it works out for them. They’re always equal and they both know it.

“Oof.” Louis tries to jostle Harry away by lifting his leg but it’s useless. He would have smacked Harry right in the face if he tried hard enough, as he has done in the past, and Harry is delighted Louis doesn’t try to do it. “Haz, you’re so fucking heavy. Move.” 

“See? Meany.” Harry moves away, his shoulders slump as he distances himself from Louis. 

“Said someone who squished my balls,” Louis replies half-heartedly. 

He turns his body to the side, reaching for something and Harry pounces on his boyfriend when he recognizes the thing he’s now holding, his iPad. iPad means work for Louis and Harry isn’t having the short span of attention after what he gives to Louis. He needs more. 

“What the?” The disgruntled sound caught up in Louis’ throat when Harry’s long fingers start to tickle his sides. He cackles loudly with Harry’s ministrations and he pleads between breathless breaths for Harry to stop. Blue’s shrill shrieks sound right in front of their bedroom door all of a sudden and Louis immediately pushes Harry to the side to attend to the cat. 

Harry huffs loudly for the sake of being dramatic because his boyfriend chooses Blue over him, but as per usual, he gets ignored. If there’s one thing he needs to fight for and yet still loses every time, it is Louis’ attention when Blue starts making weird sounds. Weird sounds that successfully steal his Louis from him. 

Harry watches his boyfriend pick up his pants from the floor and shove his legs into them before opening the door for Blue, Louis bending down to pick the angry cat in his hand. He says something to Blue while stroking his head. They settle on the bed with Louis lying on his side and Blue curled up against him while Harry spoons them both, hand stretched across Louis’ waist to stroke the fluffy bundle. 

It would be a perfect holiday, if only he knew why Louis’ shoulders tensed when he asked about their Christmas tree.

🎄

Two days later and Louis still doesn’t utter a thing. Harry would like it better if he had any indication of what was going on, but he doesn’t. Not even an idea. Louis is the one who needed more time to open up at the beginning, before letting Harry into his thoughts, and even then there were times when they fought because Louis bottled up his problems. 

This doesn’t feel like those times where they both treaded a fine line, they are happy and Louis and Blue are content with spending their days in Louis’ studio making new pottery for the charity Louis is supporting. They always finish their day on the couch watching sappy Christmas movies with Louis falling asleep first and Blue on his lap. It is their usual post-Christmas routine but Harry can feel it in his bones that something is definitely wrong when Louis shoves it under the rug after two days. It drives Harry crazy that he can’t fix it. Not when he has no clue how to pinpoint what it is.

Harry extends his hand instinctively to the other side of the bed, seeking the usual warmth and soft skin of his boyfriend, only to crack his eyes open when he feels it cold and empty. He grunts while sitting up, rubbing his bleary eyes and straining his ears to catch Blue’s usual loud meows in the morning. There aren’t any. He pushes the bedroom door open and smiles hearing the faint sound of Oasis’ _Morning Glory_ from the speaker system installed in the den. He finds Louis snuggled in a thick blanket with warm tea between his hands and his laptop balanced precariously on his lap. If it was on Harry’s lap the thing would have broken into two, but when it is on Louis’ it stays where it is despite wobbling like crazy. 

“Good morning, Haz,” Louis chirps when he sees Harry coming down the stairs. 

He tilts his head upwards, pursing his lips and Harry bends down to kiss him. Louis tastes like Yorkshire tea, way too strong and Harry wonders how long he has been awake. 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry clambers onto the blanket and Louis moves to the side to give Harry more space. “Why are you up so early?” he winds up his hand to Louis’ shoulder and kisses Louis’ temple. Soft chestnut hair brushes against his lips. 

“I need to get this done,” Louis answers easily, gesturing towards his laptop screen. Harry takes a peak, looking at the editing software exporting a video. The time left is an hour and Harry chuckles, finally taking a good look at two more mugs on the small table beside Louis’ makeshift nest.

“I will make brekky for you. What do you want? Crepes, pancakes?” 

Louis places his now empty mug on the small table, stretching out of the blanket, the sleeve of his hoodie that almost cover his whole hand peeking out from underneath and Harry stares at him, how the small smile tugging his lips while doing the most simple thing and how that smile brightens Harry’s whole world. It has been for the past three years. 

“I love you so much.”

Louis whips his head around, brows raised but his expression melting into amusement within seconds. He knows exactly what Harry is thinking. 

“I love you too, Haz.” Holding Harry’s hand that is carding his hair, Louis kisses it softly before looking at him with a saccharine-sweet smile. “But I would love a full English for now.”

Harry lets out a hearty laugh, shaking his head before leaving his boyfriend to his work. He strides to the kitchen, preheats the oven first before taking sausages and bacon from the fridge and prepares it to be browned over. He takes out tomatoes and mushrooms and sets it on the counter along with baked beans. 

He prepares coffee for himself while waiting for the bacon and sausages in the oven and hears Louis' feet softly pad into the kitchen. 

“I need a refill,” Louis whines and slumps himself onto Harry’s back. 

Harry chuckles to himself, half past eight is too early for Louis and God knows how long he has been awake. 

“I’m making coffee, do you want any?”

Louis makes an affronted noise, which is only an unintelligible sound at the back of his throat. High and pitchy and if he doesn’t get his tea in the next five minutes, Louis is not above fake crying. 

“Fine. I’ll make you ‘tea’, baby,” he emphasizes on the word and Louis presses tiny kisses between his shoulder blades. 

Harry takes a new mug from the cabinet while Louis’ still plastering himself to his back, moving with him awkwardly and Harry turns around, winding both hands to Louis’ dainty waist and hoisting him up onto the counter.

Louis squawks in surprise, thin fingers grasping Harry’s forearms. He grins, bright and warm. 

“I love how strong you are. All buff and big, all for me.” He spreads his legs to accommodate Harry between them and the usual five minutes of preparing tea for Louis turns up to be longer when they keep on kissing.

The dings of the oven pings through the kitchen and Louis pushes him off in an instant. “Go, Styles. I need a brekky.” 

Slipping in another kiss with teeth clanking against each other with how much they are beaming, Harry moves to the other side of the kitchen to take out the oven tray. 

“Aren’t you demanding this morning?”

“This is literally how you used to spoil me every morning.” Louis quips back and Harry nods to himself while drumming his fingers on the counter. 

When they’re both free, that is. He doesn’t even remember the last time he made breakfast with Louis in the kitchen. Louis always spends the night staying up late editing and planning his next videos, his day starts at noon where he scheduled his shooting while Harry wakes up early to go to work. The only time they spend together in a day is when they eat dinner together which doesn’t happen very often considering his dinner meetings and travelling for work. 

“Babe,” Harry calls out while plating their breakfast. 

“Yes?” Louis slips off the counter, taking his and Harry’s mug to the dining table. He helps by taking the finished plate and setting it on the table, munching on the button mushrooms Harry just seasoned. 

“Do you have anything else to do after this?” 

Maybe they can talk about pottery or Louis’ new sponsor, talk about _anything_ that will coax Louis to open up to him. 

Louis makes a noncommittal sound, eyebrows raised to his hairline. Harry can make out how fast he’s remembering his planner for the day by the squint of his eyes. 

“Nope,” Louis pops the p before grinning, eyes crinkling at the side. 

There is nothing in the world Harry wouldn’t give up to keep Louis smiling like that. Hence, why he makes the decision. 

“What do you think about playing?” 

Screw the talking, nothing makes Louis open up better than after an intense scene. They always talk afterward, discussing which part they love and which they don’t and what they want to improve. Maybe he’ll get his answer then.

Louis’ blue eyes lit up, biting his bottom lip and Harry feels his legs bounce under the table, eager with just the question. 

“Finish up your food and then, take a shower. I want you naked on the floor when I come in.”

Harry takes his sweet time eating while Louis scrambles upstairs. Giving Louis time to get ready and prepare in his position eases him into that fuzzy headspace and it helps Harry too. He needs some time to compose himself, make sure he’s in the right headspace when he wants to give Louis the world. A shift from where Louis can do the least for him and he’ll still call Louis his perfect boy to when Louis does his best yet Harry makes him feel not good enough. 

It is past ten when Harry finally decides to go to their room, cradling a small bucket and two water bottles to his chest. He steps into the room, engulfed with Louis’ favourite scent of fresh-cut lawn and rose bushes from the candle burned on the window sill. Louis’ kneeling on the floor, naked and body posture still despite hearing Harry’s footsteps. Harry tucks the bucket away on one side of the room, making sure that it is covered enough by the dresser so Louis doesn’t see it before setting the bottles on the bedside table. Louis’ eyes trained on the floor despite Harry fumbling around the room, taking toys he needs for their scene. 

“Look at me, baby,” Harry says and Louis immediately lifts his head, gaze bore into his eyes. 

Harry swipes Louis’ fringe to one side, kissing his forehead. Louis’ body turns into putty and the tension releases from his body, shoulders sagging and melting into Harry. This is where Louis completely gives him his trust, believing that Harry’ll take care of him. 

Louis parts his pink lips, letting out a soft gasp when Harry rolls his nipple between his fingers. The sensitive nub quickly turns hard and Harry licks it, softly biting with his teeth. He changes to the other side, making sure they’re both sensitive for what he has in mind. Louis blinks his eyes open when Harry’s fingers start twisting and pinching a nipple, the one in Harry’s mouth being bitten harshly. Harry releases it with a pop sound, smirking at the abused nipples and pressing his blunt nails into one of the deep marks his teeth left denting the areola. Louis' eyes are glassy and his mouth swollen with how much he gnaws it between his lips while Harry tortures his nipples. Louis isn’t screaming or begging Harry to stop, at least not yet. By the time Harry finishes with him, he will be. 

Harry reaches to his side, grabbing the short chain of the nipple clamps. He runs the metal chain over Louis’ nipples and Louis shudders. 

“You’re in for a long one, this should be okay,” Harry’s voice is firm, a clear reminder to Louis. 

The last time they used a nipple clamp, Louis was begging to take them off after several minutes and he wouldn’t shut up about it. Not even when Harry said that he would spank him with the bullwhips. Louis hadn’t used his safe word, but intent on playing power bottom. Such a fucking brat. 

Harry makes sure Louis is watching him by making a slow and tentative movement of removing the rubber coating from the alligator clamp. Louis makes an aborted noise at the back of his throat, obviously trying to protest that if Harry removes the rubber that will prevent the metal from cutting into his skin directly, but he knows he has no say in that. Harry gasps when the pointed teeth brush the pad of his thumb, it isn’t that bad and is all for show but the small whimpers stumbling from Louis’ lips show he succeeds anyway. 

Rolling the nub gently between his fingers, Harry attaches the fierce-looking metal clasps to Louis’ nipple before doing the same to the other side. Louis is panting hard by the time he finishes, his abused nipples must have been hurting with how the tiny teeth are pressing deep into him. Harry gives it a firm tug to make sure it is secure and Louis cries out as he’s pulled forward by the short chain. 

“Another accessory for you and we’ll be done, baby.” Harry lowers his head, kissing Louis’ chest because he can’t stand the gorgeous gleaming metals that are pulling the nipples down. 

He pats Louis’ half hard cock and spits on it, rubbing his spit on the shaft. He stands up and perches on the edge of the bed, taking out the lube and picking up another metal from the bedside table. 

“Come here, baby.” 

Louis stands on shaky legs, eyes pleading to Harry when he sees what he’s holding and doesn’t step forward to him. Harry beckons Louis to him with his hand and the boy follows. 

“The next time I’m asking you to do something, you’ll do it with no question. Understood?” 

Louis nods and he closes his eyes when Harry lubes his half hard dick, still wet from Harry’s spit before. 

“Let’s tuck this away, shall we? Your small cock’ll come within minutes with what I have in mind after this. Can’t have that.” Harry prods and Louis nods as if agreeing despite dreading the ring Harry’s holding. 

Once he’s satisfied that the ring can go on without tugging any skin, Harry slips it on, smirking when Louis hisses at the cold stainless steel against his growing dick. 

“Your small cock looks a bit bigger with this ring on, baby. You look gorgeous,” Harry coos and he fists the cock, moving his hand up and down to make Louis fully hard. It takes seconds. 

“This is because you were questioning my judgement earlier. Can’t go around undermining me, baby.” Taking out a small metal weight from the same drawer, Harry clips it on the chain. The weight pulls Louis’ nipples even further and Louis’ eyes pricking with tears. 

It isn’t exactly because of the weight, because Louis’s taken something heavier, but because he has disappointed Harry. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be better.” 

Harry stays quiet, crossing his arms against his chest, noting Louis’ reaction with everything he puts on him, making sure he can take it. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry, please forgive me,” Louis whines and silent tears slip down his cheeks when Harry doesn’t acknowledge him. 

“Hey, come here.” Louis steps closer, movement careful with how the weight swings against his body. “The weight is your punishment, baby, and I’ll forgive you if you take it like a good boy.” Emphasizing his word, Harry tugs the chain by pulling the weight and Louis falls on him. 

He rests his hand on the swell of Louis’ bum, tapping his fingers against the smooth skin. “What do you think about weight on your ring? Should we add some? It’ll look pretty.” Louis has a love-hate preference for the weighted cock ring, he complained about the pendant pulling his cock down and what an agony it was when Harry fucked him, jangling the weight around, but the next day he whined about how sensitive he got. He couldn’t wear pants the next day, still feeling the invisible weight pulling his cock, and he loved it. Loved the reminder of how Harry used him. 

“Only if you want to, Daddy.”

God, the answer is so fucking _perfect_. It baffles him that Louis thinks Harry won’t forgive him - how can he when Louis is practically brilliant? He couldn’t stay mad even if he wanted to. 

“Good answer, baby. Maybe not today though.” Louis nuzzles his neck, pleased with Harry’s compliment. “On the bed, baby. Eyes on me.”

“How do you want me, Daddy?”

“On your back, love.” Harry stands up to give space for Louis. Louis climbs on the bed, low moans heard once in a while as he adjusted his body to lay comfortably. 

Harry takes off his clothes, smiling at how obscene Louis looks with the gorgeous metal gleaming with the bright sun peeking from the window. 

“God, you look so fucking gorgeous. Maybe I will buy a new set in gold. Once I know you deserve it, of course.” Louis is zones out, eyes never leaving Harry and his pupils wide. His trapped cock already dribbling precome and they both know that is the only thing coming out of that cock today. The ring means no come and ironically, Louis was the one who bought it and came up with the rule. He’s never in control of how often Harry uses it on him and being Harry, he uses it quite often. 

Harry gives several tugs to his hard cock, groaning with how good the pressure feels on his cock. Nothing can beat Louis’ hole and warm mouth, though. Louis whines on the bed, eyes pleading like he wants to be the one to do that to Harry. 

“Daddy, let me help you,” his voice slow and it ends in a drawl. 

Harry ignores him and Louis looks like he’s about to cry again with how helpless he is to assist Harry. He bits his lips, turning it white with his teeth, trying to contain himself but when Harry moans, using precome to glide his hand faster, Louis begs again, “Daddy, please? I can do whatever you want, please let me help you, Daddy.” 

Harry nears the bed, wiping his wet hand on Louis’ cheeks and the boy fucking nuzzles into it. 

“You’re such a fucking slut. Can’t even sit still to watch me, it’s like all you can think of is my fucking prick.”

“I’m your slut, Daddy,” Louis repeats. 

“Of course you are, baby. Only mine.” Harry tugs the bottom lip from Louis’ teeth, knowing that if he doesn’t, it would bleed and Louis’ plush lips taste way better than battered ones. “Stop biting. You can be loud, you know I love to hear it,” Harry whispers before nipping the back of Louis’ ear. 

He moves downward, thumbing Louis’ jaw before settling against his bare neck, biting and sucking the area. The purple mark left is high enough Louis won’t be able to cover it with his neckline and Harry smiles in victory. He fucking loves leaving marks on Louis’ body, how Louis can go to the mall and his subscribers might recognize him and see the mark on his neck. This boy belongs to him and only him. 

“You want to help me, baby? You want to make me come?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll do whatever you want.” Louis is so eager, practically salivating and he makes grabby hands toward Harry. 

“Head on the side and open your mouth.” 

Louis moves swiftly. The weight, the chain and the ring were the least of his concerns if the abrupt movement is anything to go by. Head hanging on one side of the bed, he opens his mouth, tongue out and waiting. 

“So fucking eager, such a fucking whore,” Harry mutters under his breath, but Louis probably hears it anyway as his cheeks turn pink. 

Louis is drooling, much faster than normally he would because of his current position, head hanging upside down and Harry doesn’t care. He likes seeing Louis ready for him and the warm mouth looks more inviting with drool dribbling anyway. He spits on Louis’ tongue, not bothering to aim it properly and some of it trickles down his cheek and eyes. Louis barely blinks and the image is mesmerizing.

He feeds his cock to Louis, eyes rolling to the back of his head with how warm and tight Louis’ mouth is. 

“You’ll be stuffed full of my cock, baby.” 

Harry pushes it to the back of Louis’ throat, slowly at first so his throat can adapt to Harry’s hard cock. He does it several times, eyes trained on the bulge it makes in Louis’ throat. This position makes him crazy, his cock somehow managed to hit deeper into it. He closes his hand on Louis’ throat, not quite squeezing it but tight enough that the bulge from his cock looks more obvious. He traces the outline of it while Louis works over the cock in his mouth, cheek hollow and his tongue pressing against the vein on the underside.

Pulling Louis off his cock, precome and saliva slobbers down his face and stringy spit connecting his mouth to Harry’s cock still. Harry grabs Louis’ head, hand gripping his hair tight and moving Louis up and down his cock, quick and deep. Louis sputters against Harry’s cock, lips stretched wide, nose smashing against Harry’s balls and Harry slaps his hand away when Louis tries to hold onto Harry’s thigh for purchase. Harry’s gaze lands on Louis’ hands to see whether he slaps the bedsheet three times to safeword, but he doesn't. He’s being dramatic, trying to slow down as if he didn’t’ ask to gag on it minutes ago. 

The next time Louis tries to hold his thigh, Harry loses it. He bends over Louis’ body, settling his weight on Louis and he pistons his hips into Louis’ open mouth, knowing his thrusts will leave Louis’ jaw aching for days. Familiar heat bubbles deep in his stomach and Harry pushes his cock deeper one more time before standing up again, jerking his hard shaft and aiming it to Louis, thick white come painting his pretty face. 

Harry takes a deep breath, exhaling before rolling his shoulders. Louis’ head is still upside down, looking more debauched with Harry’s come on his face. Some of it sticks to his long eyelashes and he blinks hazily. Harry manoeuvres him around, laying him on the pillow once again and kissing his lips. Louis’ lips are pliant, opening voluntarily when Harry pushes his tongue in. He tastes like come and cock and his perfect boy all in one. 

“Open up, baby,” Harry instructs once they part and Louis opens his mouth, tongue lolling out covering his bottom lip. Harry spits on his tongue and he laps it up hungrily, eager to have anything Harry is willing to give. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Louis spread his legs wide and Harry sits in between, slipping a pillow under Louis’ bum to elevate his hips. Harry pushes Louis’ legs wider for the sake of straining his muscles and Louis grunts with how uncomfortable he is. He tries to adjust his feet and Harry leaves a stinging slap on his inner thigh once.

“No moving because the next one is going to be on your balls,” he warns sternly and Louis nods, arching his back to be more comfortable on the pillow but his feet don’t move an inch, planted firmly on the bed sheet. 

Harry squirts some lube on his hand, warming it between his fingers before making a tight fist and tugging on Louis’ cock. The neglected member is swollen with blood restricted at the base of it, purple-red and angry looking. The vein on the underside is even more prominent than before and Harry traces it several times. Louis moans, both hands in a tight fist on his side but never moving. 

“You know, your cock looks decent with the ring. Maybe you can wear it every time we’re having sex so I don’t have to worry about you coming too early like a schoolboy.” Harry flicks the cockhead and Louis cries out, his legs trying to close instinctively to avoid the pain. Harry stops it with his big hands on Louis’ inner thigh, pinching the skin there. 

“What did I say just now?” 

Louis doesn’t answer, eyes wide and guilty. 

Harry is usually a patient man, but certainly not when he already warned Louis about the repercussion of closing his legs. He emphasizes his question by pinching the meat of Louis’ thigh harder and Louis hisses, tears filling his blue eyes. 

“I won’t ask again,” voice serene as an ocean on a sunny day, Harry lets it go before moving to the other thigh and pinches it, this time using his nails. He has no qualms about leaving angry

red marks on Louis’ tan skin as long as Louis doesn’t answer him. 

“No moving,” Louis answers with a wobbly voice. 

“Because?” Harry prompts, moving to another space. He smiles at the angry crescent-shape his nail left, much deeper than the first one. He looks up and Louis’ forehead furrows, panicking when Harry’s fingers move close to his puckered rim. 

“Because you’ll slap me on my balls, Daddy.”

“Ask me for it, baby.” Ignoring Louis' expression, Harry uses his nails to pinch the skin next to Louis' hole. 

The boy mewls, tears slipping down his cheek as he mutters, “Please slap me on my balls, Daddy.” 

His cheeks redden and he closes his eyes, anticipating the slap. There is nothing that gets Louis into his headspace like punishing his cock and Harry slapping his balls. Judging by Louis’ slow shriek, it is more a surprise than the impact itself. 

“Don’t really want to do it hard, your small cock probably can’t take it,” Harry comments casually and he grabs the lube left unattended at the side of the bed. 

He helps Louis wrap his legs around his waist, the boy having a hard time while trying to maintain the width of his spread legs. Louis’ eyes follow his every move warily when Harry flips the lid open, pouring the lube on his fingers. He slips his index finger into Louis’ puckered hole, pushing past the rim with less resistance than normal. Louis’ pink hole is still a bit loose from last night’s fucking. 

Harry slips a second finger in, scissoring it slowly, purposely missing Louis’ prostate. 

“Daddy,” Louis whimpers, bicep tense with how much he’s straining himself to not move his hips when Harry barely grazes his prostate. 

It is so fucking near and so fucking swollen that Harry can feel it on the tip of his finger, Louis no doubt feeling the ghost of his fingers with desperate whimpers slipping from his mouth.

Harry pushes the third finger in, this time aiming for Louis’ prostate. Louis jolts, legs tightening around Harry’s waist when Harry’s index finger rests on his swollen gland. He calms himself when Harry doesn't move and once his breath becomes more regular, Harry curls his finger. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Louis shouts, body arching off the bed with the persistent pressure against his prostate. 

Knowing Louis, the boy would have come ages ago but now, being constricted by the ring, Louis can only thrash around with a wet cock slapping his own stomach. 

Louis curls his toes, pressing his heels harder onto Harry’s back and Harry takes out his fingers, knowing well that Louis will come if he doesn't. 

Louis throws his head to the pillow, crying when Harry slips his fingers in again. This time rubbing the rough pad of his finger against the gland, pressing and circling until Louis wails, shouting incoherent words. His breath turns erratic once again and Harry pauses his ministrations, fingers still deep in Louis’ tight hole but not touching his prostate. 

His moment of reprieve is short-lived. 

“Daddy, please, it... Ah!” Harry curls his fingers against the prostate, increasing the speed by seconds. “Hurts, please- fuck.” Louis' hip muscles clench, brows furrowing as he tries not to come because of the ring snug against the base of his cock, constricting his blood flow. “I need...” Louis is panting and his words come out breathless, “To... come.” 

If Harry didn’t love Louis as much as he does, he would have let him be, but Louis fucking lives for this and Harry is all for embracing things he likes so he flicks Louis’ cockhead. Hard enough that Louis screeches and curses several times. He tries to squirm away from Harry’s constant stimulation on his prostate, but it is a fruitless effort as Harry presses his big hand on Louis’ slightly pudgy stomach. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Harry notes that they have been playing longer than usual which means he needs to wrap this up. The clamp has gone on long enough. Unwrapping Louis’ legs from around his waist, he gives a sharp tug to the weight dangling on Louis’ right side and Louis grunts, shoulders shaking. 

“No moving, baby,” his voice is firm and Harry yanks the chain one more time before leaving his boy on the bed. His lips curl in a smile when he hears Louis’ soft sniffles behind him.

He grabs the bucket, purposely making the contents clank loudly against the stainless steel walls. Louis won't be able to see it, not from where he is, laying on the bed and legs sprawled open with no permission to move. Harry settles back on the bed, this time taking pity on Louis and helps him close the gap of his legs a bit. He readjusts Louis’ lithe body, making sure he’s comfortable before wrapping his legs around his waist again. This has to be his favourite position of Louis where his cock and hole are exposed to be used however Harry sees fit. 

Harry runs his hand on Louis’ torso, damp and hot with sweat. 

“I’m going to unclamp you, baby,” he whispers, voice slow and soft to warn Louis. 

Louis always cries when he unclamps his nipple regardless of how slow his movement is and it’s not that Louis isn’t crying now, but after being such a good boy, the boy deserves some warning. Louis nods and Harry notices a flicker in his eyes, seeking something he needs, a purchase or anything that can help him. 

“You can touch me, baby. A reward for being such a good boy.” Louis’ lean fingers clutch his wrist tightly and he mumbles, “Thank you, Daddy.”

With one hand on Louis’ neck, fingers guiding his head to look at what Harry is doing and the other on the metal, he unclips the alligator clamp gently one nipple at a time. Louis shouts, his voice hoarse after so much crying as he endures the blood rushing back to his teat. 

Harry lays his head back on the pillow, kissing his red cheek wet with tears, whispering close to his ear, “You’re such a good boy, baby. So fucking perfect for doing this for me. I love you, baby,” as he massages the poor nub back to life. His nipple feels a little bit cold to the touch, almost whitish as only little blood passed through for some time. “Baby?”

Louis hums, his fingers no longer clutching on Harry’s wrist tightly like before, but rather hanging from it. 

“How’s your tit baby? Is it numb?” Harry bends down to lick and sucks it gently, eyes still measuring Louis’ reaction. 

“A bit, Daddy,” Louis answers, voice sounding destroyed and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“I have one more thing left, baby. Do you think you can take it before going under? Or do you want to go under now? Anything is fine for me, love.” 

Louis’ brows scrunch and his eyes immediately widen in panic, body tense as his mind registers Harry’s words. Harry berates himself for not wording it carefully, _fuck_. 

“It’s your reward, baby. You can choose. Daddy would be happy with either of your choices.” 

Louis instantly unclenches, the weight of making a choice because it’s his reward makes him preen under Harry’s touch. Louis never makes a decision during a scene, especially not this intense when he’s so close to his subspace, not when all his limbs are under Harry’s command. 

“Another, Daddy. I want to make you proud.” The blue eyes watch the bucket beside them, Louis’ expression serene and his lips quirk up a smile. Not the one Harry loves so much that makes his eyes crinkle, but it reaches his beautiful eyes all the same. 

“You already make me so proud, baby.” Harry smiles, fond eyes watching Louis’ pliant little body with marks all over it. The boy is basking in it, looking glowy under the bright sun peeking through their window which, the one Louis insisted on exchanging for one-way glass and his reasonings like, ‘ _It doesn’t matter how kinky I am, Harold. I’m not open for someone looking at me being spanked with bullwhips.’_

“Daddy,” Louis calls when Harry sits back, inches away from him. His boyfriend’s voice is soft and syrupy as he nears his floaty space. 

“Yes, baby?” Harry rubs a circle on Louis’ inner thigh, gently going over the angry red marks his nails left. 

“I can go let go, right? I can go down?” 

“Of course, baby.” Harry kisses Louis' inner thigh and the soft skin smells so much like Louis and home, like vanilla and baby powder. 

Louis keeps his eyes shut even when Harry doesn’t tell him to and at this point, it isn’t a sign of defiance anymore, but instead it is a sign of his submission. Baring himself to Harry, showing Harry that he trusts him for everything and his readiness to do anything because Harry asks him to.

Soaking his hand in the bucket, Harry tries to gauge how intense he wants his impact play to be today. This isn’t the first time they’ve played with ice, they use it while fucking in missionary position for fuck’s sake. He moves his other hand from rubbing circles on Louis’ thigh to his trapped cock. It curls up to his stomach, the vein bulges with beads of white precome on the cockhead. It twitches with Harry’s touch and more precome pushes out from the slit. Louis’ breathing is heavy and deep, completely calm. 

Without any warning, Harry wraps his cold hands on Louis’ cock, enveloping the red member tightly. Louis yelps, body buckling off the bed and he sobs as he tries to squirm away from Harry’s hand. 

Harry can see how all the fight and instinct to get away from the cold melts off Louis’ body as he stops squirming and twisting after seconds. Louis lays back once again and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist securely, hinting that he’s ready for the next one. 

Taking the smallest cube from the bucket, Harry runs it along Louis’ cockhead softly, freezing his precome by pressing it against the slit. His hard shaft starts to soften under Harry’s cold hand. Louis breaths out using his mouth and his torso quivers from the oversensitivity, cold water running from the crown of his cock to his heavy, neglected balls and hole that is still clenching around nothing. 

Harry waits until the cube completely melts off before proceeding to take two more cubes from the bucket, this time running them at the base and the shaft. It takes seconds for the poor cock to be completely soft and once the ring is loose enough, Harry removes it instantly.

Louis' chest heaves and he sobs loud enough that he starts to make a small hiccupping sound. 

“I’m here, baby. You can let go now. You’re my perfect boy, love. You can go under now, Daddy’s here to take care of you.”

Louis’ hand reaches out to Harry, barely raising it with how much he’s trembling on the bed. 

Harry slips his hand into Louis’ and squeezes it tightly mumbling, “I’m here baby. I’m here,” while his other hand places the bucket on the floor. 

He removes the pillow from under Louis’ bum, grateful that the cold water only soaked the pillow and not their bed. He would need to move Louis to the other side if it did, his boy can’t rest on a sodden bed. He deserves the best after giving so much to Harry. Harry yanks Louis’ favourite fluffy blanket from the footboard and covers Louis’ naked body, fully aware that Louis hates feeling vulnerable after coming up from his subspace. 

“Baby,” Harry brushes the fringe that matted to Louis’ forehead. Louis barely moves other than his eyes moving under his lids. 

“Open your eyes, love. I need you to drink this, baby.” 

Louis blinks his eyes open, weary and droopy. Harry slips his hand under Louis’ neck, raising his head slightly and placing the water bottle on his lips. He tilts the bottle slowly and Louis’ Adam’s apple bobs as he drinks. Harry only stops after Louis finishes three quarters of the bottle. 

Harry spends the next half an hour cradling Louis to his chest while muttering praises in Louis’ ear, caressing his hair and occasionally kissing his forehead. The surge of love he feels towards Louis is indescribable. He must have done something right to be the one Louis loves. The one he chose to give all of himself to. 

“Haz?” Louis croaks out, voice wrecked and he clears his throat before speaking again, “Blue?”

Harry smiles fondly, hands never leaving Louis’ hair. It is so fucking soft and even on the days when he whines that he doesn’t have time to style his hair, he still looks magnificent. 

“Not crying or searching for you. How do you feel?” 

The first time Louis cried in a scene after they adopted Blue, the cat was growling and meowing on the front door so much that Louis couldn’t even go under. It was disastrous, the cat was stressing out, leaving hairballs on the floor and Louis was two seconds from crying again because of the disruption. During their discussion later that night, Louis said that Blue crying out for him felt like a black spot clouding his usual white floaty space. 

After a couple of years, the cat’s adapted to them, rarely crying out for Louis anymore, but make no mistake as he still hasn’t stopped hating Harry. 

“Water, baby?” Harry asks when Louis clears his throat again before answering his question. 

“Please.” 

Harry reaches out to the bedside table, opening the cap before handing it to Louis. 

Louis sits up, muttering a quiet thanks before gulping down half of the content. 

“I’m fine. Everything is perfect. Thank you.” Louis kisses his lips, biting Harry’s bottom lip and Harry growls when he touches Harry’s groin, hardening with every second of Louis acting like a slut. His boyfriend is truly insatiable. “I don’t think I can become hard in the next two days. My prick is traumatized from the cold,” Louis comments, light-hearted and he snorts looking at Harry’s scrunched eyebrow. “I’m sure you’ll come up with amazing ways of making me hard anyway, right?” 

Harry smirks, mind already conjuring up the next play and trying to align their schedule with it. 

“Of course, baby. Not right now though,” he adds as he removes Louis’ dainty fingers from his half-hard dick. Harry rubs soothing circles on Louis’ back and he seems relaxed enough, sighing in contentment when Harry massages the tension on his lower back. “I was thinking maybe we should get our tree somewhere else next year. Maybe it can last longer?” Harry implores.

The change is immediate. 

Louis’ soft humming stops abruptly and he places the bottle on the bedside table on his own instead of giving it back to Harry like usual. His posture becomes stiff as he lays back and Harry can’t help but feel insulted that Louis rests his head on the pillow instead of his chest. 

“Lou?” He voices again when Louis doesn't acknowledge his question.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll ask someone about it,” he mumbles under his breath and he turns his body away from Harry.

“Baby, we’re okay right?” Harry winds his hand across Louis' back, settling his forearm on the curve of Louis’ waist and the slight tense in Louis' shoulder is palpable.

“Of course, I’m just tired after a long morning.” Louis pats Harry’s flat palm on his tummy to reassure him and Harry feels anything but.

Louis' breaths even out after several minutes. 

If he thought Louis would be more open after an intense play, he was dead wrong. If anything, it’s made Louis clam up even worse than before. Fuck, what actually happened?

🎄

It turns out that Louis forgot to put the daffodils in the water on his birthday so Harry picks out two bouquets of fresh daffodils with baby breaths when he goes grocery shopping two days later.

He Googles ‘ _how to take care of your flowers’_ and instead of reading like a normal person would, Harry opts to search videos for it. The first search comes up with Louis’ video and judging by the background, it is probably when he still had the old studio. The bouquet he used is daffodils too, one that Harry knows the ribbon all too well - the exact one he’s holding currently. Even the florist at the flower shop already recognizes him, preparing the daffodils once he steps in the threshold before he can ask. He places the daffodils on the table in the foyer and another one is supposed to be in Louis’ studio. 

Louis is out with Luke for a musical holiday show. It baffles Harry that there are still shows left, it’s not even a holiday anymore. This midnight is a new year for God’s sake. He already dreads the endless meetings on the second day of the new year, and the fourth and fifth. Honestly, the only reason he knows all that is because he has nothing to do when Louis goes out. All of his teams are still on their long holiday. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed on those, considering he had to work on Christmas. Fuck, he’s damn petty when he doesn’t have Louis. 

He planned to spend the last day of this year with Louis and Blue, and now Blue is looking at him with intent eyes after finishing his wet food in the bowl. Poor boy must be missing his mummy, Louis rarely leaves him with Harry even when he has photoshoots. 

“I know, Blue. I’m missing him too,” he mumbles and sits with his legs crossed on the floor. “I told him to come back before 8, so we have probably 9 more hours to spend together,” he adds as he glances at the clock’s hour hand on the wall. 

When Louis told him that morning, he had half a mind to tell him no. It’s Luke, the hot pilot guy that Harry has nothing in common with and can never spend more than an hour with. But, he also is one of Louis’ oldest friends so Harry relented, trying hard not to be a jealous boyfriend and crosses his heart that whatever they’ll be talking about today will help Louis open up to him. 

By no means is Harry insecure or doesn’t trust Louis, but he can’t help himself to not become wary when they go out together. Luke is the reason Louis became a cabin crew staff member after all. In his defence, Luke and Louis also have this one bubble that no one can penetrate. Not Zayn and certainly not Harry, even after three _fucking_ years. When they all gather, it’s Louis and Luke instead of Harry and Louis. Hence, in his mind, his defensiveness towards Luke is justifiable especially during times like this. 

Blue’s soft fur brushes against his feet and the wide yellow eyes still measure up his actions. Blue lays on the floor with his paws tucked under his head, close enough that Harry feels the flutter of soft fur every time Blue breathes. Harry snorts, if Louis was the one who sat in front of him, Blue would undoubtedly cuddle up to Louis and ignore Harry completely. Guess there is a silver lining to being left by their favourite human. 

“Do you want to spend the day in mummy’s studio? You guys are always in there, right? I’ll grab my laptop and we’ll do work there okay, bub?” 

Things go to shit. Complete and utter shit when he called Louis hours ago to check up on him and he didn’t pick up. It becomes even worse when the clock strikes eight and Louis is nowhere to be found. Harry has been waiting for him for over half an hour now, watching the CCTV that shows their driveway on his phone and he stopped calling Louis twenty minutes ago. 

He’s worried that something happened to Louis after the first three calls went straight to voicemail, but that’s before he called Zayn and asked him to check Luke’s Instagram story for him. Zayn, being the God-sent friend he was, told him that Luke posted a picture of him and Louis watching the musical show and having dinner afterward. 

_Fuck_ , Louis is driving him crazy with his antics. He texts Louis too, but unsurprisingly those are ignored as well.

It is an hour later when he finally makes out Louis’ Range Rover coming into the driveway. Harry is half expecting Louis to at least bring something, _anything,_ back so he can make an excuse for his tardiness, but his hands are empty and he throws the key fob onto the table carelessly. The thing clangs against Louis’ handmade ceramic and Harry clenches his jaw, trying to keep his anger from bubbling over. 

Louis looks at him with weary eyes, the blue irises cloudy with exhaustion and he barely startles to see Harry is waiting for him in the dimly lit foyer. He proceeds to take off his jacket and is about to walk past Harry, mumbling something under his breath. Harry can’t decide whether it is too slow or it is just his anger concealing the excuse. Or whatever the _fuck_ it is. He just knows that he doesn’t hear any of it. 

“Where were you? I gave you a curfew, Louis,” Harry’s voice is gravelly and he tries really hard to not explode as he times his breath. _Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale._

Louis’ face etches with something that Harry isn’t sure of. A stark difference especially when he usually can make out what Louis is thinking of by a glance of his eyes. Everything has changed in a matter of one day and it drives Harry crazy because he has no idea why. _Fuck._ He probably curses the last bit out aloud when Louis’ face flickers with a grimace. 

Louis doesn’t even bother to conceal it this time and he sighs heavily, “I was out with Luke and my phone battery died. I didn’t notice the time.” 

The excuse is bullshit and they both know it. At any other time, Harry would give him more time to talk about whatever is bothering him. But certainly not after waiting a week for a conversation that might never happen. 

“Really? We’re going with that? Not even a proper explanation of why you’re acting like this?” Harry’s voice grows an octave higher and if Louis is still ignoring the elephant in the room, the next question properly would be full on barking. 

The annoyance and irritation emanate from Louis from where he’s standing on the other side of the foyer. Not like he has any right to be mad. 

“Luke got an offer from a major airline company and they got an opening for cabin crew. We -” 

All Harry sees is red after the first sentence and he doesn’t even let Louis finish his talk. He already knows what it means.

“He was offering you a fucking job? Where is this coming from?” He growls, shoulders tensed and teeth gritted to contain himself.

“It is a great opportunity. I probably can earn double than what I used to,” Louis counters, hands fidgeting with each other. 

Harry shakes his head, disbelieving there is an amount of money that can coax Louis to fly again. Harry makes enough for both of them but he has the feeling that talking about that will open another can of worms. One they both won’t be recovered from. 

“What did you say to him?”

“I said I’ll think about it. He’ll start in March next year so I have time until then,” Louis closes their distance, stepping closer to Harry but doesn't move any further to touch him. The distance between them feels like seas away. They are so close physically, yet they’re so far away in their hearts. Probably has been since Harry came back. “I want you to know that I’m really considering this,” Louis sounds genuine at last. 

After all the ridiculous nonsense he sputters about not noticing the time, he at least still has the guts to tell him about this. 

“Fuck! You don’t even like flying, Louis! That’s why you quit in the first place or did you already forget about it?” Harry bellows. 

Louis barely moves a tick and Harry huffs out in exasperation, storming past his stoic boyfriend and grabbing his key fob from the ceramic Louis made and leaving the house wordlessly.

Harry comes back two hours later, sweating and aching from the gym to a dark house. The sound of fireworks celebrating New Years explodes behind him as he unlocks the front door. There goes his Christmas and New Years. _Perfectly ruined_. 

Harry takes a shower in the guest bathroom, changing into another outfit from his gym bag and sleeping in the guest room. Harry keeps on tossing and turning around in bed, his limbs sore after vigorous activity at the gym but the room feels wrong for his body. Sheets feel harsh on his skin and it smells so different too. There is an insistent lack of vanilla and baby powder smell. And it is too cold with no warm and soft body on the other side. The last time he checks the clock on his phone before drifting off to sleep, it is past three in the morning.

🎄

Nights bleed to days and as the clock ticks to March, Harry finds himself dreading the decision Louis might be making. It has been weeks since their fight, three to be exact and neither of them has tried to amend it. In Harry’s defence, he’s travelling for work on the second week and by the time he makes it home the following week, Louis has already started talking to him, albeit coldly. And sex is alright too, although very vanilla and few in between.

The only redemption he has while staying at home is Blue. Oddly enough, the cat waits for him coming back from work every other night at the front door, and during the weekend Blue comes to curl up on the floor in front of the bookcase he has while Harry works in the home office. The next day, he sees a familiar white cushion that is usually placed in Louis’ studio and the cat purrs loudly while stretching on it. 

After the first two weeks of their fight, Harry relents and abandons his guest room. It is difficult enough to pick his clothes while trying not to rouse Louis from sleep in the morning before this and to go back and forth between their bedroom and the guest bathroom is too much of a hassle that his arrogance can’t withstand any longer. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Luciana's melodious voice tampers into his reverie. His lawyer’s hazel eyes are kind and Harry can trace the concern lacing her voice. 

Harry grunts while standing up, gesturing for the valet to bring his car forward. “How do you know?” 

“He hasn’t been talking about his boyfriend in weeks. And he’s talking about probably uploading less of his pottery since he’ll be taking a new permanent job but everything is still under construction.” 

Harry eyes her warily, eyebrows furrowing hearing her words. Mostly calculating if Louis made a decision in the past week while he hadn’t been home or whether he’d come to a decision more recently.

“His word - not mine,” Luciana shrugs off her shoulder. “I mean, he’s talking about a new job but saying he wasn’t sure yet but just wanted to give a heads up,” she elaborates and Harry nods in understanding, now that her words are finally making sense. Because Louis would tell him about his decision despite their cold-fight, right?

He makes it a point to check his phone once every hour to see whether Louis texts him, but after being away from home for a week he should know better. It doesn’t mean his heart stops feeling like it’s being stabbed over and over again seeing the blank screen though. 

The only occasional updates he gets are when it is nearing midnight in London and Louis tells him about his schedule for the next day. Louis’ sporadic shopping habits had suddenly halted since the beginning of the year and _fuck_ that hurts. The only solace Harry has is telling himself that Louis gets paid for shopping trips nowadays.

The valet comes out of the car and Harry smiles, muttering a quiet thank you and giving him tips when he hands the key fob.

“No more word about him, Luci. I’m exhausted.” 

“Sure, you look like shit anyway,” Luciana postulates once they’re in the car. 

She whips her head around to measure Harry’s expression, probably waiting for any remarks or threat to fire her per usual, but instead she winces looking at his dark under eyes. 

The next twenty minutes are spent talking about his new warehouse in Seattle and not a peep of Harry’s miserable personal life. 

🎄

Harry slips his phone from his pants’ pocket once he hears the familiar ringtone he set for Louis’ call. Gesturing for his managers and Luciana to continue without him, he picks up the call. 

“Baby? Is everything okay?” The urgency in his voice is prominent as he strides to a secluded corner to talk to Louis. 

“Oh,” Louis sounds like he’s caught off-guard and Harry hates how stilted their conversation has become. “Are you busy?”

Harry opens his mouth to answer but before he can, Louis bulldozes over, rambling, “I’m sorry for bothering you. Should’ve texted instead of calling but I thought it’s lunch hour you know, in Seattle, so maybe you’re free? Who knows? But then, you went there for a business trip. So probably you aren’t. And -,”

“Baby,” his deep voice is enough to stop Louis’ rambling and he can make out the harsh breathing from the other end of the line. Louis is nervous. Where does it even come from? “I’m not free right now, but I’m glad you called. I miss you, babe.” If Louis decides to take the job, he might as well spend it properly with him. The last thing he needs is putting on more strain on his already constrained relationship. 

“I miss you too, Haz. I’m- God, I acted like a dickhead.” Louis sighs heavily. “I’m sorry, love. I - we will talk about the work properly after you come back, okay? I don’t want to make a decision on our life alone,” his voice grows quiet at the end, a sign of resignation after giving Harry the cold shoulder treatment for almost a month. 

A wide smile tugs on Harry’s lips, too wide for such a simple sentence. _Talk_ , that’s all he’s wanted since Christmas, for Louis to open up to him and let him in on his thoughts. God, that feels like ages ago. 

“Baby, I’m sorry too. We both acted like a dickhead, to be honest.”

Louis laughs, warm and bright and Harry imagines the crinkles by his eyes every time he laughs or smiles. He misses _that._ Misses being the one who makes Louis’ day, the one who could take his mind off things, the one that could stimulate his creative ideas back. 

“Well, that’s true. FaceTime me when you’re free, or sometimes when you’re about to sleep, okay?”

“Promise.” Harry’s mind already whirls through his schedule for the rest of the day, noting only one meeting that could possibly drag out a bit longer. “I have to go now. See you tonight, baby. Love you.”

Louis replies with several exaggerated smooching kisses that sound too sloppy especially for him and Harry laughs at his antics. Walking back to his group of staff, his phone vibrates in his hand and he grins reading the text. 

_L:_

_Forgot to mention this, you do have an ego as big as your cock. Luckily for you, one makes up for the other._

🎄

“Let’s go, Harry. You’ll love this restaurant, it’s everything you ever wanted in a Spanish restaurant,” Niall gushes, voice as enthusiastic as every other time he’s talked about food.

“God, you said the same thing when we went to Washington,” Harry groans, remembering the last time they went out for dinner in Washington following Niall’s suggestion. 

Niall gives him a once-over, expression unamused. 

“Hey, that was suggested to me. I had never been there,” Niall argues back. “This one is better, ask Lucy. She must know about this place. Lucy!” Niall calls out for Luciana, who’s just finished her conversation with her associate. They talk to each other for a while, way too heated for only a restaurant and Harry takes the opportunity to text Louis. 

_H:_

_Finishing up my work, one meeting left._

He doesn't receive a reply before he’s being pulled by Niall’s firm grip to go to another meeting room. Not that he minds, now that he and Louis have reconciled. The sunken feeling in his heart from the past few weeks diminished in seconds after their call. 

They end up agreeing on having dinner at the restaurant Niall gushed about, Harry rolling his eyes when Alex and Luciana state their agreement. He could’ve left them to have dinner on their own and go back to his hotel room to FaceTime his boyfriend, but then he wouldn’t be a good employer. 

Louis’ already reminded him to reward his employees, even though the advice sounded more like, _‘Don’t be an asshole, Daddy. People don’t like an asshole,’_ while Louis rode Harry, exerting his tan thighs to bounce on Harry’s hard cock. The spanking Louis’ got for calling his Daddy an asshole after that was worth it, the boy winced for two days whenever he sat but he got his point across and the whole thing was too mesmerizing for Harry to say no.

One of his staff knows Louis by acquaintance - she’s a friend of a friend - and complains about Harry’s new work performance appraisal. It isn’t even his fault, it’s Niall’s, to be honest. He’s the one that proposed the changes. Regardless, he’s tried his best to change his work ethic since then. 

Walking to the restaurant, the surrounding is too serene for his taste. The only sound comes from Niall and Luciana's loud chatter. Alex is smoking beside him while fumbling with his phone with one hand. He notices a familiar red Audi parked precariously on the side of the road but it’s too far to make out the numbers. 

The host greets them cheerfully, beaming from ear to ear and leading them towards the back of the restaurant where there’s a partition dividing the space. Niall is talking animatedly with the host and he gives him a tip before gesturing for the host to leave them. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, brows furrowing. They don't even have their seats yet. He’s really in no mood for one of Niall’s frolic, Louis’ soft voice and clear blue eyes playing in the back of his mind. 

Niall ignores him, giving a dismissive wave of his hand and Harry opens his mouth to protest when Niall pushes the door open. 

The shrill of fervent voices shouting, “Happy Birthday, Harry!” startles him and Niall starts singing loudly as one of Harry’s staff comes forward holding a huge chocolate cake decorated with more candles than he can count. 

🎄

Harry rubs his temples as the remnant of last night’s drink dawns on him. There is a pounding feeling in his head as he moves too abruptly after being jostled awake by his alarm. Glancing at the open curtain he forgot to close, he curses at the dawn sky laced in purple and pink as the sun peeks out from the horizon. It is too early for this. Too early to get ready for his flight. 

He makes a disgruntled sound as he buries his face in his pillow and presses down the snooze button for the second time. He needs another fifteen minutes of sleep. His head is too drowsy to function properly and his limbs are too heavy to work himself to the bathroom.

Harry yawns for the dozenth time, his flight was delayed by an hour, his head is still slightly throbbing and he already gulped down two aspirins back in the hotel while rushing to zip up his suitcase. He blames Niall and Luciana for last night’s celebration. The supposedly short dinner turned out to be a birthday party for him with all the staff in their Seattle office and warehouse. Plus, they managed to finalize their new courier contract in the afternoon, which in Niall’s handbook is more reason to celebrate. He made it back to his room with the help of the concierge and he woke up still dressed in yesterday morning’s clothes. 

After sipping his second cup of coffee and setting it on the table beside him, Harry rolls his shoulder and kneads it firmly. It’s been aching since he woke up to shower, no doubt because of his precarious sleeping position last night. The obnoxiously loud laugh from the person behind him makes him turn his head around, the same person has been laughing for the past half an hour by now - what's so interesting about sixty minutes wasting time waiting for a flight? Literally, _nothing_. 

They are probably a couple by how the woman is halfway draped over the guy’s lap, the guy talks with both of his hands hanging in the air as the woman with auburn hair guffaws, cheeks painted in red and blue eyes glistening with the effect of comical jokes of her companion. Her blue eyes remind Harry of Louis which is, _fuck._

The last afternoon call and promise he made plays from his memory. His promise to FaceTime Louis flew out the window when he could barely think when he woke up first thing in the morning. Harry rarely drinks and when he does, it is a really bad hangover. Maybe the universe shouldn’t have paired him with Niall Horan, an Irish lad that drinks liquor like it’s water, as his second in command. Or maybe he should have had better control last night. After spending years going out with Niall, it is probably the latter. 

He fumbles the phone out of his pants’ pocket, the screen unlocked as it scans his face and Harry’s forehead creases, trying to recall what happened this morning. Louis’ name is on top of the list of his call log, the outgoing call at three, which means it was after he got back to his hotel. But for the love of God, he can’t recall what they were talking about. 

He calls Louis. It is about six in the evening there, Louis most probably is preparing dinner for himself and Blue. With how much time he spends on his phone every day, Louis barely keeps it at his side in the evening. The three calls go straight to voicemail and on Harry’s fourth attempt the gate agent announces that the flight is ready for boarding. While waiting in line, he texts Louis saying how sorry he is about last night and will be home in the morning. 

Unsurprisingly, that too goes unanswered.

🎄

Clutching his phone in hand and duffel bag strap thrown over his shoulder, Harry unlocks the front door carefully. The house is completely dark from the outside and trepidation seeps in as Louis usually switches on the bollard lights in the driveway. When he steps into the threshold, he immediately knows something is definitely off. Louis hasn’t even turned on the heater. The wooden floor is cold and he feels it through his socks. 

He abandons his duffel bag at the foyer and calls out for Louis, and strides from room to room to find his boyfriend. The studio, master bedroom, guest bedroom, Harry’s office, kitchen and backyard - Louis is nowhere to be found. Harry’s skin jitters and he has goosebumps rising as he skims the empty house. He pushes open the doorknob to Blue’s playroom, hoping to God that the cat is still sleeping and Louis has probably gone out clubbing with his friends. Hence, the car parked in the driveway. Clicking on the light in the search for something, he curses loudly when Blue’s white carrier is nowhere in sight. 

Hand raking through his hair, he takes a heavy breath trying to calm himself. Is there anything Louis said about sleeping over at his friend’s house? Did he say he’s going back to Doncaster? Did he mention anything about a fashion week he needs to attend? Is there a new campaign shoot outside of London? His mind comes up blank. 

The only person who comes to his mind is Luke. It is five in the morning and with no reply from Louis since hours ago, Harry has no choice but to call the guy. 

The line beeps several times before Luke’s voice greets him with a timid, “Hello? Harry?”

Relief floods through him and his heart stop constricting. At the very least, he can get a hand on Louis’ best friend. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry to bother you, I know it’s late. Uh - is Louis with you?” If there is anyone in the world that knows what's going on with Louis, it has to be Luke.

The end of the line has a loud swishing noise and Harry has to ask again when he hears a breathy noise through the phone, “Luke?” 

“Hey man, sorry. I just landed in Sydney, trying to sort out some stuff here. Give me a minute,” Harry barely can commute his okay before he hears some faint noise, hurried footsteps and some conversation Luke makes with whoever is with him. 

“Harry, you still there?” Luke asks after several beats. 

“Yeah, still here,” Luke just landed in Sydney, the guy is working. Does that mean Louis isn’t with him? Then where the fuck is he? 

“Are you searching for Louis? God, what time is it there? 5? Where the fuck is he?”

Harry grimaces hearing the judgement in Luke’s tone even though the guy probably doesn’t even mean it and Harry is about to explain his situation when Luke cuts him off, “He isn’t with me. But you should try calling Zayn. He’s the only one in town right now.

“I told him he should talk to you about this nonsense, but he isn’t having any of it. Just - don’t be too gullible. He thinks more than what he leads you on and sometimes, he needs a little push for him to open up. The first thing you need to do when you meet him is just ask him about whatever the fuck happened, okay? Don’t let him push you away.”

Harry is beyond surprised hearing Luke’s unsolicited advice. He utters a quiet thanks, and when he ends the call he slumps his body against the door, closing his eyes and trying to memorise the several instances he’s had with Luke. Maybe he’s judged the guy too harshly. 

Instead of calling Zayn or Liam, Harry decides to drive there. Liam is probably already awake by now and he can just barge in considering the security at their house already knows him all too well. 

His best friend opens the door with a hand covering his wide yawn. He’s still wearing a t-shirt and pyjama pants, hands carrying his and Zayn’s cat, Skittle. Harry enters the house wordlessly, eyes scanning the inside of the house meticulously for any sign of Louis whether it’s his house key, his Vans, his jacket or Blue’s carrier. He finds nothing. 

“Blue is in the kitchen. Zayn said he doesn’t usually wake up early but he likes Skittle too much to let him eat alone,” Liam offers with half a shrug. He crouches down to let his cat wander to the kitchen. 

“Blue’s here?” Harry gets his answer as he spots a grey bundle of fluffy fur on the white floor, all paws tucked under his body. “Hey, buddy, you here with mummy?” Harry crouches down, scratching the back of Blue’s ear and the cat purrs loudly, wide yellow eyes squeeze shut when he’s being pampered. It reminds him of Louis and the familiar pang he’s felt since their fight weeks ago returns.

“He’s here with Lou, Zayn picked them up. Lou is in the guest room, you know where that is,” Liam busies himself with opening a can of wet food for the cats, scooping half to Skittle’s bowl and the other to Blue’s bowl. “And Zayn is there as well. We did not have a good night if you must know.” 

Harry nods, understanding the heavy meaning behind the sentence. 

Liam and Zayn might have been his housemates during university, but when it comes to their friendship, Zayn clearly picks a side and it certainly isn’t his. The first time Harry asked Louis to move in with him in the first year of their relationship, Zayn was the first one to say no and say it was too early. That resulted in a six months delay of having Louis in his house. Not that he was complaining because Zayn had Louis’ best interest in heart, but they once shared a house for years for God’s sake. He needed a little extra credit back then. 

Pushing the door slowly, Harry is greeted by the familiar scent he associates with Louis - vanilla. The room basks in a small glow from the light up two wick-candles on the dresser. He sees Louis still sleeping, wrapped up in thick duvets, and Zayn fixes Harry a hard stare from where he leans back on the headboard beside Louis. 

“Ah - the dickhead,” Zayn’s voice is monotone, like every other time he picks a side with Louis when they fight. Not that it is often, but the treatment is long enough that Harry still remembers. 

“I don’t even know why,” Harry defends himself as he takes off his jacket and hangs it at the back of the door. He and Louis have enough sleepovers in this room that he knows every detail of it.

Zayn’s brow draws together. 

“You do realize that is even more shitty, right?” He asks with a passive expression. 

Now that he hears his excuse out loud, he realizes the truth in Zayn’s words. It's more shitty that he doesn’t even know why Louis left their house. 

Adding more salt to his wound, Zayn prompts, “He fucking got up one day and decided he had enough of your shit and decided to be somewhere else.” 

“I promised to FaceTime him but forgot about it,” Harry mumbles out as if that is enough of an answer on why Louis tensed up his whole body whenever he talks about their Christmas tree. 

Zayn snorts, he unlaces his hand from where they were crossed against his chest, bending down to kiss Louis on the crown of his head before walking to Harry. 

His voice is low but poisonous all the same, “Yeah? Try to remember the last time you kept your promise when you were outstation. Your birthday last year, Valentine’s, Lou’s birthday, Christmas and your birthday this year? Sounds familiar?” He walks past Harry, distancing himself from him and he continues when his hand is on the door handle, “It’s funny that I am the one who kept track of how many things you missed and you have no idea about it all.” 

Zayn leaves, shutting the door behind him gently to not disturb Louis. Harry is confident if Zayn had it his way, he would have left the door banging against its frame. Harry makes his way to the bed, climbing in slowly. He rests his head on the pillow beside Louis, facing him. He can make out the long lashes fanning over his cheeks from the faint flicker of the candles. That is probably his favourite thing about Louis. The first thing that captured his heart and his eyes when Zayn first introduced Louis to him. 

Living every day with Louis is a magical experience. Harry is so lucky Louis chooses him and reciprocates his feelings. They blend in so seamlessly with one another and there is no choice but to move forward. And they do it fast, from one thing to another. Being a couple within three months of knowing each other and moving in together soon afterward. What else were they supposed to do? They are so intoxicated with love and being _HarryandLouis_ that they’re convinced their whole future lies within one another.

Seeing every version of Louis - the one who complains every time London gets too cold, the one who whines when he doesn’t get his Yorkshire tea every time he wakes up, the one who jumped the first time Adidas sent him a contract for partnership, the one who makes so many potteries and sell it for charities, the one who melts at the sight of kids - it is all magical to him and he’s so lucky to be there to witness it all. Is that why he takes Louis for granted? Because it has always been too easy? 

He thumbs against Louis’ prominent cheekbone and Louis nuzzles against his hand, instinctually. Harry smiles at that, they’ve been so interconnected with each other since the first time he laid his eyes on Louis and the years don’t wash that away. If anything, it just makes his heart burst with so much love for his boyfriend.

He wraps his arm around Louis in a tight embrace, eyes glistening with tears and heart heavy with the realization he has hurt the most important person in his life. 

Harry wakes up with his face buried deep in Louis’ neck, smelling like vanilla and baby powder and so much like home. He kisses the protruding collarbone and Louis squirms underneath him. 

“You had no right to do that after ghosting me,” Louis mutters sullenly like a petulant child. His voice is airy, meaning that he woke up quite a while ago, yet he still let Harry’s heavy weight crush him. 

He kisses the area one more time, making such loud smooching noises over and over again that Louis swats his shoulder. Finally placing his head on his pillow once again, Harry’s lips curl up in a smile when he sees Louis’ soft hair tousled from his sleep and bright blue eyes blinking languidly. He has so many favourite versions of Louis, but soft-sleep Louis has got to be among his firsts. 

“I’m sorry.”

Louis raises his brows, eyes watching Harry intently before smiling softly, “What did Zayn say to you?” 

“He mentioned how many important dates I have been missing.” 

Louis hums, his hands winding in Harry’s nape and playing with his hair there. 

“Well, he and Luke got an earful about those days,” his smile turns sad and Harry frowns, the pad of his fingers grazes over Louis’ curled lips. “I am lonely, Haz. Most of my close friends are flying all over the world and it wasn’t like I had nothing to do - I do, but coming back home to an empty and cold bed is horrible. You’re always on another side of the world and the fucking time difference is killing me. That’s why Luke suggested the job so that I won’t be in London when you aren’t.”

“Why don’t you talk to me about these things? About how you’re feeling?” 

“I don’t want to be the one holding you back. I know how much your business means to you,” his voice small and Harry’s heart aches with how uncertain Louis sounds. The typical jovial is gone from his demeanour. It’s like Louis isn’t sure how much Harry is willing to give up for him.

“Lou, you won’t be the one holding me back. If anything, you made me the person I am today. My business wouldn’t be where it was right now if it wasn’t for your support, darling. We’ll figure this out. I’m so sorry for everything, baby.” Harry kisses Louis’ lips firmly with his hand cradling Louis’ cheek. 

Louis parts his lips easily and his soft moans are buried on Harry’s tongue. Harry breaks the kiss and Louis’ docile body nuzzles into his hand, flutters of Louis’ eyelashes felt on the palm of his hand. 

“Everything will get better, baby. Everything.” He doesn’t mention anything about promises because they’ve been broken too many times, but this time it is an unspoken oath that he intends to keep. 

🎄 **1 YEAR LATER**

He has everything planned. From a full English on the dining table, fresh blooming daffodils he picked up not more than an hour ago servings as the centrepiece to a box of gifts tucked in the wardrobe that he thinks Louis might like. Most probably he will, considering the amount of time he’s talked to Harry about it. 

Harry approaches the bed carefully, Louis is still sound asleep after his vigorous video shooting yesterday that extended into the evening and his impromptu vlog while preparing for midnight snacks. He forgets how much he enjoys Louis' unplanned vlogs, especially when he gets dragged in to do it as well. 

It started with him waking up literally at midnight to an empty bed and hearing Louis’ faint voice talking to Blue to stay out of the way when he stepped on the first stair. Louis' plan on making wraps turned out to be not fulfilling enough and Harry helped him make a mini pizza, consisting of store-bought dough and sauce and overflowing it with sausages and sprinkling tons of mozzarella cheese on it. 

Louis boasted that he could make his own pizza after that but they both knew he wouldn’t because the ingredients were sitting in the kitchen without anyone doing anything for far too long. Plus, it only took twenty minutes for Louis to get pizza delivered to their house. It is pretty easy to gauge which one he would choose. 

Louis is buried under a pile of thick duvets and Harry smiles looking at how cozy he looks with his sweater covering half of his hand, tucked under his sleep-soft face and hair ruffled from how much he changed his body positions in the night. Louis is never one to sleep in one place, he tosses too much in bed, but Harry always ends up drifting to wherever Louis is and when the morning comes, they will be somehow entangled. 

Climbing in slowly, he slips into the duvet and fits himself against Louis’ back, head resting in between Louis' shoulder blades. Louis hums but doesn’t even budge from his sleeping position. Harry’s eyes land on a fresh tube of lube he purchased yesterday, perched on the edge of the bedside table, and the next thing he knows the lube is already at his side. 

Louis’ bum is placed on a pillow and Louis grunts softly when Harry pushes down the duvet covering their bodies. It pools at the edge of their bed and Harry couldn’t care less. Not when he has a mission in hand. Careful fingers skim on Louis’ waist and he pulls Louis’ joggers down, fingers squeezing the exposed globes. His hands leave white handprints on the cheek before they fade into the tan skin. He does it several more times, mesmerized by the bounce of Louis’ bum.

“Harry, it’s too early,” Louis whines with his eyes still closed. 

Harry ignores him. Despite all his meticulous planning, this might be the best way of waking up Louis on his birthday. Certainly, his plan was waking him up to a wonderful breakfast, but this will do. 

It is one of the kinks that they tried at first, Louis being fucked half asleep, and the boy was left significantly gleeful the rest of the day. Being extra clingy and needy to Harry and extra docile as well.

Pulling Louis’ cheeks apart, Harry traces his finger pad on the pink hole. It flutters under his touch and when Harry blows air on the hole, Louis squirms and he opens his eyes half-lidded as he turns to look at Harry. 

“Don’t be mean, it’s my birthday,” is all he says before he squeezes his eyes shut once again. 

Harry’s lips curl in a smile, it is cute when Louis demands things from him for his birthday. Things like coming that he usually has nothing to say about. 

Settling in between Louis’ spread legs, Harry bends down to place a kiss on Louis’ hole. It clenches around nothing and Harry licks a broad stripe up to Louis’ perineum. His saliva leaves it glistening wet and he runs his tongue back and forth, getting it messy all over. He rubs his jaw over the area, intentionally so that his short stubble will create friction on Louis’ sensitive rim and Louis buckles under him, crying out. 

“Daddy, it burns.” His voice hoarse from sleep, but his whine goes higher when Harry purposely scratches it harder. The area is so red and swollen from his stubble and Harry smirks remembering Louis limp the last time they did this. 

Louis clenches his hole and Harry starts sucking the rim and takes his time to jab his tongue inside, even barely a dip. Louis grunts, pushing himself against Harry’s mouth and Harry immediately clamps down his moving body by placing his hands on the dip of Louis’ waist. 

“I know it’s your birthday, but don’t be greedy, baby. I’ll take care of you,” his voice muffled against the crack and Louis whimpers, albeit slowly relaxing his body beneath Harry’s strong hands even as Harry nibbles his puckered hole softly. 

Thin drool connects from his mouth to Louis’ hole and he nicks a small blob of lube on his fingers before inching a digit in. Louis wails, hands in a tight grip on both sides of his head as Harry starts sucking and curling his fingers in up to his knuckle. His wet tongue massages the velvety wall while his finger grazes the already swollen prostate. On a particularly hard thrust, his tongue reaches the prostate and Louis whimpers high in his throat, babbling. 

“Please Daddy, I will be good for you today. Please.”

“All day?” Harry asks as he inserts a second digit in. 

“Yes, Daddy - ah - all day,” Louis stutters in between his words, moaning softly as Harry prods both of his fingers on his prostate, rubbing little circles endlessly. 

Harry takes out his fingers and chuckles hearing the desperate whimper falling out of Louis’ mouth from the loss of them in his hole. He spits on the slightly red hole and pushes the spit in with his fingers and lets some of it drip to Louis’ balls. 

He slips a hand to the front, touching Louis’ hard cock and it’s all wet, the sheet beneath him damp with precome. Louis always goes crazy for a rimjob, but not as much as Harry does because he can’t see how his pink hole turns red with Harry’s teeth indentations all around it. Harry rubs the slit on his cockhead, smearing precome all over his fingers before bringing it to Louis’ mouth. Louis peeks at him with hazy blue eyes and opens his mouth without question, licking his precome from Harry’s hand. 

Louis whimpers, eyes flashing in distress when Harry takes out his fingers and trying to chase it only to be stopped by Harry’s hand cupping his jaw.

“Thank you for cleaning me, baby. I want to fuck you now, okay? Be a good boy and stay still.” 

Louis preens hearing his words, lips curling in a sultry smile and Harry pecks his lips, biting his bottom one. It tastes like Louis’ vanilla lip sleeping mask that he applied last night before bed. 

“Let me come, please?” 

“Of course, baby. It’s your birthday.” 

Moving back to place himself in between Louis’ spread legs, Harry removes his trackies swiftly, letting them fall wherever. He isn’t bothered by them when Louis’ swollen hole is clenching around nothing right in front of his eyes. The warm and tight grip of Louis’ walls on his fingers several minutes ago is the only thing on his mind now. 

He nicks some more lube on his fingers, prodding Louis’ hole, but Louis whips his head around from when he’s laying. “Daddy, I don’t want another finger.”

Harry smiles, Louis is definitely planning on being sore tomorrow as if his boyfriend already knows what he was thinking about earlier. “You sure?”

Louis nods his head vigorously, batting his eyelashes at him and he lays his head back on the pillow with a content sigh. 

Harry lubes up his cock generously, making sure it coats the whole girth because there is no way he’s going to fit easily with so little prep. He presses the blunt head of his cock gently, eyes locking on Louis’ reaction when his cock is met with resistance from his rim. Louis barely twitches as Harry bottoms out fully. 

“Fuck, that’s good. Right, Daddy?” 

He groans, closing his eyes with the warmth of Louis’ walls surrounding him before answering, “It is, baby. So tight and warm for Daddy.”

“I love your cock, make me - ah - so full,” Louis pants softly when Harry starts moving his hips. 

Harry’s languid pace makes the sight in front of him exquisite. He can see the little flutter of Louis’ hole whenever he thrusts in and how tight he’s clenching his hole when he has Harry in him. Tracing where they are connected, he slips his pinkie finger in making Louis whimper and curses. 

“Fuck, Daddy.” 

“You love that, birthday boy? How Daddy filled you up and some more?” 

Harry’s fingers and cock thrust in the same rhythm, moving together in and out of Louis, pressing up against his prostate and the boy can barely talk from underneath him. His thighs are quivering as he gasps and moans. Skin slapping skin and Harry’s groans are the only sounds permeating the walls of their room. 

“Daddy,” Louis gasps and he turns his head to look at Harry. His forehead scrunches and Harry knows he’s trying to delay his own come. He’s asking for permission to come and Harry inches another finger in, barely halfway when Louis starts sobbing. 

“Please, Daddy.”

“You can come anytime you want, baby,” 

Louis comes right after Harry finishes his words, body shuddering with the intensity of it as his cock is still pressed against his tummy and the mattress. Harry’s pace turns frantic as he feels the familiar heat coiling in his stomach and he buries himself deep in Louis’ hole, his cock filling it with come. Despite his post-orgasmic state and cock still buried deep in Louis, he manages to fist Louis’ cock in his hand once again. 

Louis is crying softly underneath him, too sensitive to be touched so soon after he comes, but Harry presses his lips to the shell of his boy’s ear, whispering, “One more, baby,” as he pumps it for more. 

Louis comes again with Harry pressing his slit and fisting him tightly, of course he does, he’s Harry’s good boy after all. It’s barely anything as it’s too soon but Harry got what he wants. 

“Thank you, baby,” he mutters softly, kissing Louis’ sweaty hair before he licks his fingers clean, this time tasting Louis’ come on his own. 

Harry pulls out his cock, white comes oozing out of the hole and it looks pretty, all wet and all him, maybe he shouldn’t let Louis take a shower after this. Let him spend his birthday basking in Harry’s come. 

He’s about to tell that to Louis when he hears the soft snores beneath him. Removing himself from Louis’ back, he flops down to his side of the bed and brushes Louis’ matted fringe from his forehead. His cheeks are stained with tears, his plush and pink lips are swollen from Harry’s bite and there are two specks of white spots on the corner of his mouth. 

Louis’ breakfast needs to be reheated then. 

By the time Louis wakes up, it’s already past noon and Harry pouts. His plan on making Sunday roast for Louis dampens when his boyfriend hasn’t even had his breakfast yet. 

“You’re a child,” Louis says deadpan as he spots Harry’s jutting lips across the table. 

“I’m not,” he denies, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He huffs loudly. “Okay, maybe I am. But, I just want to spoil you! And now my plan is ruined. The flowers don’t even look that nice anymore.” 

That is a stretch, the daffodils look just like how Harry left them hours ago. Perfectly blooming with peaks of white petals surrounding the yellow ones. 

Louis shakes his head, a clear sign that he knows Harry is full of shit as he continues eating, cutting into his bacon and chewing it slowly. He moans with his mouth full and Harry squints his eyes at him. That sound is inappropriate at the dining table, especially when he’s trying to throw a tantrum on the other side of it.

“It’s good. Like, really good,” Louis answers, hand covering his half-full mouth, and once he finishes he continues. “Thank you, Harold. I’m already spoiled enough with this.” 

Harry can’t help the smile tugging his lips when he feels Louis’ feet hooking his ankles under the table. Not when Louis brushes his ankle against his, remembering the small tattoo of _‘HS’_ in black, bold capital letters there that Louis got for his birthday this year. The present came up three days late when Louis got it after Harry promoted Mitch as his new second-in-command that will do all his travelling for him. After that, Zayn seemed to warm up to the idea of him in Louis’ life again and he stopped glaring at Harry until now. 

“What’s that?” Louis glances up at him with a puzzled expression. 

He’s crouching down to examine his dried ceramics when Harry suddenly barges into the studio with a box tucked under his arms and their two cats following behind him enthusiastically. 

“It’s your birthday, baby. Of course, it’s your present.” 

Harry passes the two cats that are grooming each other on their shared cushion to get to Louis. They adopted the female cat a month ago, it was more like Louis adopted the cat because he couldn’t bear the look in her eyes when one of his subscribers posted about her. The woman was moving to another country, unable to bring her cat along, and Louis jumped at the opportunity. 

Harry is all about accommodating Louis but he still protested when Louis brought the cat home, complaining that Blue just started warming up to him. Blanket is the complete opposite though. She doesn’t need any warm up or anything and she doesn’t care about whatever sounds are emitting from their bedroom. She waits at the front door every time Harry comes back home after work and she always snuggles up to him whenever they are watching telly. Frequently, she also goes to their bed to curl up against him and as much as Blue likes spending time in Louis’ studio, Blanket loves to spend her time in Harry’s office. He even has some of her toys inside his office. 

Louis eyes him warily, beckoning Harry to grab his cushion and Harry passes it with a smug smile on his lips, causing Louis to roll his eyes. Louis usually sits on the floor, sprawling his legs while painting his ceramics but his bum must be so sore that he opts for a cushion instead. 

Louis mumbles a quiet thank you as he places the box on his folded legs. “Just so you know, I already got a feeling this is going to be a filthy gift.” 

Harry grins sheepishly, scratching his nape as Louis’ caught him red-handed. It’s definitely a filthy gift. A man could figure out so much when he’s backed against birthday and Christmas gifts in the same week. 

Louis opens the box and suddenly the sound is eerily quiet. Like Harry’s world somehow stopped turning as Louis doesn’t say anything to him. There is no chuckle, giggle or banter or anything. Louis doesn’t even look up to him. 

“Lou?” 

“Baby?” He tries again and this time he rambles because he’s worried, what if Louis was joking? Maybe he took it too seriously? Is it? But Louis was talking about it more than a dozen times. Did Harry read the ideas wrongly? “You know we don’t have to do anything if you don’t like it, baby. I just thought...”

Louis looks up then, cheeks turning to a faint pink and his eyes practically gleaming, dainty fingers running on the wooden material of their new paddle, the one etched with the words DADDY and the leather of tawse that split into two tails. 

And that is how they find themselves hours later in their bedroom after making sure Blue and Blanket are tucked away in their playroom, tails practically curling against each other as they sleep. 

“I’m going to gag you because it’s late and I don’t want to wake up anyone,” Harry says as he caresses Louis’ soft fringe. 

“You don’t believe that I can keep quiet?” Louis implores while laying on the bed horizontally, head already perched on a small cushion while Harry takes out the gag. 

“Don’t make this harder on you than it already is. We both know you won’t.” Harry chuckles while walking to the bed, waving his index finger so that Louis sits up. 

His boy sits up instantly. His cock already half hard since Harry asked him to strip and left his clothes at the door. 

“Have you decided on a number?” 

“Does twenty-five sound good?” Harry guesses, one hand fumbling the red gag while the other hand balances two sets of bells for Louis to hold, in case he needs to safeword while being gagged. 

Tonight is going to be hard and he needs to take every precaution and that includes using two instead of one clanging bell. Louis has a high pain threshold, but tonight they agreed on using a wooden paddle and tawse. Harry barely uses wooden spanking tools, it creates more intensity than what he usually prefers, but tonight is about Louis. His super enthusiastic boyfriend that leaps up at any chance of trying new spanking tools. 

Louis has been talking about wooden paddle and tawse for months now and ever since he opened the box this evening, the boy has practically glowed. Eyes twinkling in excitement of the promised play tonight. 

Louis scrunches up his face in distaste, he clearly doesn’t like the idea of twenty-five spankings. Harry lets him be for several moments, arranging the paddle and tawse on the bedside table and making sure he has a lotion and oil ready by his side - one for the welts and one for the sting. There are two bottles of water too as he’s sure Louis will be parched after his spanking. 

He cocks up an eyebrow, asking Louis wordlessly when he doesn’t say anything after he finishes setting up. 

“Can we make it thirty-five?” 

Louis can’t even curb his eagerness if he tried. He looks like he’s about to jump from his skin when he eyes the tools surreptitiously. Not that Harry doesn’t notice. When it’s their play time, nothing escapes his eyes. Not even a glance or a twitch of a muscle. 

Now it is Harry's turn to scrunch up his face in distaste. “Let’s make it thirty. Twenty with the paddle and another ten with the tawse. That sounds okay?” 

Louis nods and he doesn’t push for more, understanding that Harry is beyond his comfort zone to give him thirty. 

“Words, baby,” Harry mutters softly, eyes trained on Louis' reaction as he slips the bells into his left hand. 

“I’m okay with twenty, Daddy,” he shakes the bells slowly, well conversed in their routine and the shrill sound it makes is loud enough that Harry nods, satisfied with it. 

“Remember your promise?” 

“I promise to safeword if it hurts too much, Daddy,” Louis repeats obediently and Harry bends down, kissing his lips softly. He tastes so much like vanilla and his cheeks smell like it too. His boy is so fucking perfect, so pliant and docile just for him. 

“Good boy.” Harry’s praise makes Louis smile and he nuzzles against Harry’s hand on his cheek. Harry ties the gag to the back of Louis’ head, slipping the end of the strap into the buckle. “Is it too tight?” Harry asks even though he used the same loop. As he mentioned, precaution. 

Louis shakes his head and Harry thumbs the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth, bulging from the gag wedged in between his lips. He kisses the top of Louis’ head and his nose catches a whiff of vanilla and baby powder. 

“On your front, baby,” Harry instructs and Louis follows suit, perching his bum at the edge of the bed and both of his hands tucked under his chest and Harry knows his right one is clutching the bell. But, Louis never words out and Harry needs confirmation that he can do so even when his body weighs on them. “Ring the bells once for me, love.”

The sound isn’t as shrill as before but Harry still can make it out clearly. Deciding that it’s good enough, Harry says, “I’m going to warm you up now.” 

Louis’ bum jiggles under his hand, he spanks it without much pressure, only to get blood to the surface and the area prepared for what’s next. His hand creates a white print before it pales out almost instantly. Grabbing the paddle, Harry smacks Louis’ bum with it without any warning. Louis makes a small sound behind his gag, probably surprised with a different impact but nothing beyond that. 

Smoothing his hand over the slight redness of Louis’ bum, Harry smacks it harder. The globes jiggle and the area starts to get red. Louis doesn’t even twitch and Harry stops at that. He calculates what number he needs to build up the sensation. He needs to make sure he uses the paddle with enough force and on the same area so that the word will get imprinted and he can use tawse to make up for another. 

By the end of the first five smacks, Louis budges up his bottom half higher. His eyes squeeze shut and Harry knows that is a sign of asking for more. Maybe he shouldn’t take it too easy on him since Louis is hungry for it. 

The next five focus on both cheeks, spreading the red evenly. Louis bucks up against his touch when he squeezes the red cheeks hard. Harry stands up straight then and takes his position to brand his boy. Standing perpendicular to Louis, he smacks the paddle against the air and Louis makes a garbled sound from behind his gag, probably readying himself for the impact. 

Harry aims carefully, slotting the wooden paddle first against the red splotches on Louis’ bum before pulling his hand away and smacking it harder than ever before. The first one already made an imprint and Harry smirks when the word DADDY takes a few seconds to fully pale out. The blood rushes to the surface and the mark is shaping up precisely, taking over half of Louis’ right cheek. The next four are mainly on the same spot and there is a faint trace of the word on it. Louis makes a stifled sound for each, and by the time Harry squeezes his cheeks once again it feels feverishly hot to his touch and Louis wails with the ministrations, sound muffled against the ball gag. 

Standing up straight once again, Harry sees that Louis’ thighs are quivering and his boy’s eyes already glistening with tears. 

“You okay?” He brushes Louis’ fringe away from his forehead, pecking a kiss on his hairline. Louis nods as best as he can laying with a gag in his mouth and drool collecting underneath his face. “Another five with the paddle and then the tawse, baby. Your bum is already so beautiful. It’s all red and warm.” 

Harry takes his place once again, he only has another five to go to make sure the word is branded on Louis’ bum. He uses more force with each smack, Louis sobbing through all of it against the mattress and Harry lets the wooden paddle fall on the floor with a loud thud that has Louis flinching. Harry spends the next five minutes or so on his knees, admiring the word DADDY imprinted on Louis’ now deep red bum. 

“Your bum is so gorgeous, baby. It has my name on it and you’re going to see it on your ass for the rest of the week. Maybe I’ll spank you again and make you have it until the new year.” 

Louis wiggles under his touch when he squeezes his bum and he makes soft sniffing noises. 

Harry stands up, using Louis’ bum as a purchase to help himself off the floor and Louis sobs harder with the immense pressure. “The last five, baby.”

He starts hard with the tawse and that has Louis thrashing on the bed, legs kicking out and Harry is worried for a second. He goes to check on Louis, hands brushing his hair and rubbing his nape. 

“Are you okay? You can safeword if it’s too much, baby.”

Louis nods, his face a mess now with tears and drool on it. He looks thoroughly debauched and Harry is ready to stop everything but he halts his intention when Louis says something to him. 

His words are garbled and Harry guesses, “You want me to continue?” 

Louis nods and Harry curses softly. His boy is so perfect. 

“You’re fucking amazing. I‘ll take care of you so well after this, baby.”

Harry clasps the handle of the tawse that he threw moments ago on the side and this time he stands further than before. The tail of tawse will wrap nicely against Louis’ cheeks, covering the whole area if he uses it from a distance. In one of his particularly broad strokes, it creates deep red welts and Louis’ weeping intensifies, legs kicking out uselessly. The thing is, Louis can easily move away from the lashing, he isn’t tied in any way but he doesn’t. He stays as still as he can as he takes it and Harry’s head whooshes with the trust Louis gives to break him apart and put it all back together, heart swelling with love for him. 

Louis’ bum is red with welts and the last one creates two deeper strokes, much darker than the rest. Harry instantly shifts his focus to another area. Louis' upper thigh. He’s not a big fan of spanking the area, the skin there doesn’t have any pad unlike the cheeks and can hurt even if he doesn’t use as much force. Louis will be unable to sit down at all tomorrow if he smacks it over and over again but Harry needs somewhere to land the last two as he promised to Louis. 

Stepping closer to his boy’s shuddering body to avoid lashing with a broad hand motion, he lands the last two on Louis’ upper thighs. Louis squirms with each sharp lash of the leathers, and when Harry says they are done his body visibly limps on the bed. 

Harry unbuckles the gag from Louis’ mouth, his jaw must be hurt stretching wide open for so long, before Harry grabs the two lotions from the bedside table. He applies it gently on Louis’ bum and Louis winces when Harry does so. He hastily adds another layer of Vitamin E to keep the welts down and Louis lets out a contented sigh this time as Harry kneads with his knuckles, ensuring the oil soaks into the skin. Then, he cleans Louis’ face with a tissue, dabbing away his tears and snots while Louis’ eyes squeeze shut.

That night, Louis sleeps on his tummy with his face tucked in the crook of Harry’s neck and Harry’s hand on his waist, careful not to touch his bruising bums.

🎄

Harry sighs loudly for the dozenth time in the last forty-five minutes. His eyes dart to Louis on the couch, face contorted with concern. Louis is sitting on the couch that probably feels nothing to his bum when Harry spreads the most ridiculous blanket that his money could buy on it. It cost him more than a thousand pounds for a single blanket. That’s ludicrous, but Louis loves it and there is nothing in the world Harry wouldn’t buy for him. It comes in handy, especially on days where Louis winces to sit on a hard surface. Days like today where Harry will bring the damn blanket wherever Louis wants to sit. 

The day after an intense scene is like a honeymoon phase for both of them, where Harry showers Louis with his undivided attention, giving and preparing everything for him and Louis basks in it as much as he gave himself to Harry the day before. 

Louis bundles himself in another fluffy white robe and has the softest throw blanket covering his legs. Blue presses against Louis’ thigh on his back and his eyes are half-hooded, sleepy as Louis pets his tummy. 

“I don’t like it, can you change it to the right? Blankie’s too far away from me.” Louis almost whines and Harry almost yanks his hair out of the scalp with how many changes he’s made to their Christmas tree. To be honest, he doesn’t even notice half of the changes he made but Louis with his forehead creasing and blue eyes squinting clearly has another perspective. 

He has changed the same ornaments from right to left, from three to five centimetres from all sides of the plant, but there is still something that is not _quite_ right in Louis’ eyes. That’s what he says anyway, Harry doesn’t even know the significance of changing Blanket’s initial ceramic ornament from one side to another and he’s pretty sure the said cat that is looking at him with wide yellow eyes doesn’t either. 

It all spiralled down when Louis went into his studio this morning and shrieked in a way that had Harry dashing to the source immediately. He didn’t even want to imagine if something happened to Louis, something like falling on his sore bum. 

The ceramic he left last evening had dried completely and it had better hand lettering than the one hanging on their tree and Louis asked Harry to swap it. Harry should have known better. Especially when Louis spent three days decorating their tree not more than a month ago. 

“You know that you have filmed this on your channel right? And you have uploaded it? Like there is no one else to see this?” Harry asks casually as he drags the small ladder to the other side of the tree. 

“Except us,” Louis answers defensively from where he’s sitting. He’s looking so much like a petulant toddler, all two seconds away from whining on the morning of Christmas. 

Harry steps on the ladder carefully, Blanket is still waiting for him in the same spot since he started doing it. A bit further from the humongous tree but not too far that Harry can’t reach her if he wants to. 

Harry hangs the ornament at the end of the branches, extracting his hand carefully, trying not to jostle the string too much so Louis can see the alignment. Heart hoping that it reaches the level of Christmas Louis wants. 

“Ah, perfect!” Louis’ high-pitched yell is an answer enough and Harry steps down the ladder quickly before Louis changes his mind, yet again. 

When he comes out of their storage room after storing their ladder, Blanket is already curled up against the couch Louis is sitting on and when Harry slips beside Louis, extending his hand to Louis’ shoulder, Blanket jumps and leans against his thigh just like Blue does to Louis. 

“Thank you for my gift, baby,” Harry whispers, squeezing Louis’ shoulder before leaning in to kiss him. 

Warm and soft and tastes like Yorkshire tea. His gift arrived early in November, a gift that is currently curling up against him. He begrudgingly accepted Blanket as his Christmas gift when Louis told him so, but now, she’s nothing but a miracle. 

“Thank you for mine too. I love it even though I haven’t seen it yet,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips, smiling sardonically before turning his head to look at their Christmas tree. 

The yellow soft glow from the globe lights surround the whole tree and Louis has hung the same lights in their entire house. All of it manages to make Louis look so golden all the damn time. 

Harry can’t even comprehend that a year ago spending and celebrating Christmas with Louis in their home was not his utmost priority. Now, spending it with Louis and their cats while watching rerun holiday movies and stuffing themselves full with turkey is the only thing that seems right to do. 

Harry snorts. “Of course you bloody love it, I spent so much money on the thing.” 

He got Louis a new studio, a ten minute drive from their house. Space where Louis can film his videos and do a photoshoot instead of driving up to another studio at dawn. It has a huge area for his creative projects and a built-in pottery oven too. 

Louis doesn’t say a word about it and Harry glances at him, afraid that he might offend Louis somehow. The sight on his side stuns him. With Louis’ fringe taking up half of his forehead and eyes crinkling at the side with how wide he grins just by looking at their Christmas tree, he looked so much like the 19 year old boy Harry met in the living room of his shared two-bedroom apartment years ago. And since then, he has never felt so complete. The realization hits him hard, and he’s sure by next Christmas, they will be married.

“I love you so much, Lou. Merry Christmas, baby.” 

Louis’ blue eyes twinkle under the light emanating from the conifer as he turns his attention to Harry once again, an easy smile tugging at his lips as he replies, “I love you too, Haz.” 

Louis’ hand entangles with Harry’s, skin supple soft even after all his hours doing pottery and he brings Harry’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles softly before whispering, “Merry Christmas, Daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a comment or kudos if you'd like and come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://brightgolden.tumblr.com/) anytime!
> 
> p/s: to the person who sent the prompt, I hope I do it justice and you like this.


End file.
